One Piece the Untold Advneture Remix
by 20913
Summary: This is a second version of the One Piece the Untold Adventure only in a remix version with the idea of an alternate universe. Plus I plan to make a few changes on this version, but will keep the first one cause I like it as it is. Think of this as a Remake to make things better or add a few things that weren't there before or to add the idea of an second history.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone you may notice this part is the same however some of this have been change a bit for those who know about the news report chapter. For this is known as One Piece the Untold Adventure Remix an alternate universe where it will be told almost the same story only with some differents. Also the reason for this is because I want to improve the first one a bit, but still keep the original story so no worries there. Also just a heads up the list of worlds will change a bit, but not much. So enjoy the remix and please review on your thoughts on this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**One Piece the Untold Adventure Remix**

There_ once a man named Gold Roger(or Gol D Roger) who was the "King of the Pirates". He had wealth, fame, power all the world had to offer and was the strongest with his crew next to Whitebeard. One day he was captured and by the World Gorernment they had decided to have a public execution in his home town on the east blue. But before he died these were his final words he said. __**You want my treasure? You can have it. I lift everything I gathered here today in one place. Now you just have to find it. **__Ever since pirates from all over the world had search for the One Piece it was consider "The Great Pirate era". _

_ For 22 years no one find the One Piece not even the most famous or greatest Pirates of them all couldn't achieve it or just couldn't care less. For peoples dreams were thrown aside, the corrupted were in power and there're those who waited to stirke to create anew era. The whole world was in a struggle for power not just the pirates, but the marines and World Government. Everything seem to be going down hill or so we thought._

_ There is a saying that you can't control destiny or fate for people who are chosen are mean't for great things and it's never wrong(__**Boy are they in for a surprise**__). One day a boy named __**Monkey D Luffy **__17 years sets off an adventure on a dream to become "King of the Pirates". With nothing but a dinghy, little food and clothes on his back with a straw hat he keeps 10 years as a promise to a friend._

_ On his quest to achieve his dreams he gathered a crew of 9 including himself. He and his crew had made themselves reputation of being the craziest, dangerous, most random pirate crew you will ever know. For the most part they are friendly to anyone mostly the citizens because they try to enjoy themselves and have fun while can but once troubles on there way that's when there in action. For there action sometimes help save people, village, cities and countries but for a price. Higher bounties are made defeating famous pirates and even declaring war against the World Government(__**that hold 170 countries**__) in order to save a friend. Sometime their viewed as heroes or villains sometimes their respect or feared for how strong they are or how dangerous they hold on what future they bring. But all n all it doesn't bother them how the world thinks of them for what they are or what they do for if you hurt a friend of there's or attack them(__**excluding the citizens**__) then expect your worst nightmares to come true. For they aim to achieve there own dreams and to help luffy become "King of the Pirates". Now for this story will tell a tale somewhere around this world or will_ _it._

* * *

On the ship called Sunny Go. was the Straw Hat Pirates their are Nine members as of now.

9th member; Brook: He is the musician of the Straw Hats. After they defeated Gecko Moriah the shichibukai and getting his shadow back. Brook join the crew in order to keep his promise to an old friend name laboon the whale. Who the Straw Hats meet on their journey from the beginning on the Grandline.

8th member; Franky: He is the Shipwright of the Straw Hats. After they defeated CP9 and Rob Lucci the strongest member of the group and helping the Straw Hats before joining save one of their Nakama from them. Franky became their Shipwright cause his dream is to sail his dream boat to the end of the Grandline and fix the dream boat name Sunny Go whenever it needs fix's.

7th member; Nico Robin: She is the Archaeologist of the Straw Hats. After they defeated Crocodile the shichibukai saving a country with an Nakama that they once had on their ship before Robin join. She was the enemy before on Crocodile side, but save Luffy life and Luffy save her life twice. Robin's dream is to know the true history of the void century. She join cause she had nowhere to go, but as time went by she found her true friends with the Straw Hats after they save her from the CP9 did Robin became a permanent member of the Straw Hat.

6th member; Tony Tony Chopper: He is the Doctor of the Straw Hats. After they defeated Wapol the Ex-King of Ex-Drum Island. he left with they to join The Straw Hats. His Dream is to become the greatest Doctor and cure any disease in the world. Chopper used to be alone because he was different, but now has friends who see him for who he is.

5th member; Sanji: He is the chief of the Straw Hats. After they Defeated Don Krieg the Pirate Admiral of 50 pirate ship armada. Sanji realize that sometimes that you have to chase your dreams and peoples dreams aren't as dumb as he thinks. So he joins the Straw Hats in order to obtain his dream the all blue or in his case for the lady Nami at the time.

4th member; Usopp: He is the Sniper of the Straw Hats. After they defeated Kuro of the hundred plans. Usopp realizes that he needed to go to the seas cause the flag heeds his call. The Straw Hats were officially made after Usopp join cause they made him their friends now and their first ship was the Merry Go. But after the Merry Go was damage and inspect by the Shipwrights from Water Seven Usopp was furious and refuse to listen to reason and Luffy and Usopp got into an fight and Usopp lost, but keep the ship. After the CP9 incident Usopp beg for forgivness and Luffy forgive Usopp immediately cause Luffy want Usopp back in the crew. Plus he was crying as was Usopp as well. His dream is to be the bravest warrior of the seas like his father.

3rd member; Nami: She is the Navigator of the Straw Hats. After the two defeated Buggy the Clown who had the map of the Grandline and tried to destroy a town who Luffy decided to save the town. Nami join them in a partnership in order to achieve a goal of 100,000,000 million Beli to own back her village. Unfortunately the Crew didn't know about it. But they still came for Nami and Save her from Arlong who was terrorizing the island. Only then did she became a permanent member of the crew. Her dream is to draw a world Map of the whole world.

2nd member; Roronoa Zoro: He is the Swordsman and First mate of the Straw Hats. After Luffy and Zoro when freed from the Marines defeated Captain Axe-hand Morgan who terrorizes the marine Base along with the civilians. Zoro join his crew as his first mate after getting his swords back from the marines with the help of Luffy and getting free to help fight defeat the marines with Luffy. Zoro would join in the condition of becoming the worlds strongest swordsman. But after meeting with that person he was defeated easily and then promise that he would never be defeated again(By another swordsman I presume) to the future King of the Pirates Luffy. Since then and for future journeys they became more then a Captain and First mate. They came to understand each other more then any other member of the crew members.

1st member; Monkey D Luffy: He is the Captain of the Straw Hats. He is the one who gathered the whole group to create the Straw Hat Pirates. After starting his journey by first defeating the sea King known as Lord of the Coast. He started to defeat famous people around the world like Iron Club Alvida, Captain Axe-hand Morgan, Buggy the Clown, Kuro of the Hundred Plans, Pirate Admiral Don Krieg, Fishman Pirate Arlong, King Wapol, Royal Shichibukai Crocodile, Bellamy the Hyena, God Enel, Foxy the Silver Fox, CP9 Blueno and Rob Lucci the strongest CP9 in history, another Royal Shichibukai Gecko Moriah, and finally the legendary Pirate Golden Lion Shiki. But there be more enemies in the future for Luffy to surpass sometime later on. This is what made him famous for standing up to people who hurt his Nakama and people they care about for that is why and more reasons he becomes a bigger threat to the World Government.

This is the Crew on how they join and who join in order, but then let's talk about the ship then.

Merry Go. Their first ship. When Luffy, Zoro, and Nami receive the ship from Usopp's friend Kaya. The Merry Go. was with them from there to the Grandline up to the point to Water Seven. It even came to life shown to Usopp's eyes at one night to warn him that Merry Go. can give them a safe trip to an island one last time. But even then it went beyond it's limits and save the Straw Hats and brought them to the Shipwrights ship before being burned in the seas. And since then Ships were consider Nakama to the Straw Hats that they ride on even now.

Sunny Go. Their current ship as of now. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin were given an ship as a gift from Franky before he join the crew and now has about as many functions as you can look on or Franky could build. With it the Sunny Go. will go through many challenges through the Grandline to the end and will keep on being built and fix by Franky.

This is the full information on the crew and ship as of now in the story and now let's get to the main plot.

**Note: Look for more info and wiki or One Piece Wiki for more info on the crew and ships.**

* * *

Luffy was doing nothing right now since after the defeat of the legendary pirate Golden Lion Shiki. He was bored out of his mind he tried to play with Usopp and Chopper, Tried to impressions of Sanji and Zoro mockingly only to get beaten on the head, Tried to have an singing contest with Brook only to annoy Nami in her work. He tried everything cause they been at seas for at least seven days. And now the he was just sitting at the figure head resting right now until.

"LLLLLUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY." Sanji yelled. Luffy woke up to see what Sanji was yelling about and saw he was furious was and angry snarl.

"**You. **what did you do to the two mouths of supplies of Food." Sanji asked trying to be calm about it, but can't.

"I ate it all." Luffy bluntly said. Then Franky came along wanting to ask about something.

"Hey do you know what happen to my Cola supply I had about One and a half worth of Cola on the ship." Franky asked.

"I drank it all." Luffy said. Then Zoro came looking annoyed and piss off.

"HEY YOU STUPID COOK YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY TRAINING EQUIPMENT DIDN'T YOU." Zoro yelled in a demanding tone.

"Nope I tried to bit them Cause I ate all the food and Drank all the Cola." Luffy said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sanji, Zoro, and Franky yelled.

"Yeah I was bored at the time so I decided to eat all the food and the cola, but it wasn't enough so I tried other thing like Zoro's training equipment, but it taste awful so I stop, but at least I'm full." Luffy said smiling. Before Zoro, Sanji, and Franky were about to pound Luffy they heard something.

"HEY EVERYONE." Nami, Usopp, and Chopper came to the group about something.

"Hey Someone was nibbling on my belis that weren't gold." Nami said.

"And someone was nibbling on my special equipment for new inventions." Usopp said.

"And some of the herbs in the medical room." Chopper said almost panicking. Zoro, Sanji, and Franky were looking at Luffy for 2 seconds when Luffy said.

"Oh Yeah Now I remember I ate the food supplies that was now gone. Then tried to eat some of Usopp's stuff since some are food and Choppers herbs cause I thought they be good. But it tasted awful so I drank all of Franky's Cola, but got bored again so I tried to Eat Zoro's equipment, but was to hard. Then I tried Nami money to see if they taste good, but it was to soft. So I went to sleep full and happy. I guess I forgot I did all that hahahahahahaha." Luffy said. All six of them were so mad it was indescribable.

"You** IIIIIIIIDDDDDDIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT**." All six said. As Luffy couldn't yell from the beaten he was getting from most of the crew.

* * *

Meanwhile on an island in the night in the shadows was an mysterious figure in the shadows with red eyes.

"_**IT IS TIME FOR THE DARKNESS TO CONSUME THE WORLD."** _Said the Mysterious figure.

* * *

Luffy was sitting on the deck with biggest lumps on his head all over about three of them. While Nami was searching for an island along with Usopp and Zoro. They been searching for an island for an while, but with Nami's Navigations skills they were able to find it in time before it got dark. So they went to the island and right now they were mad at Luffy for what he had done on the ship, but they didn't stay to mad at him to long cause they still had fun and Luffy help a bit even though he was goofing off sometimes. Soon they went to bed and they sleep for the night in happy dreams or is it?

* * *

Luffy woke up to find he was on an stained glass. When he got a good look at it there was all the friends he made on his journey. The people that stand out the most was the Straw Hat Pirates. Who happen to be behind him as he was standing in the middle as the leader of the group.

_The worlds have been connected_

"Huh who's there." Luffy asked.

* * *

Zoro woke up to find he was on the same stained glass as Luffy was only his was different with rivals and friends alike he made through out his journey. Most of all the crew was the one standing out the most, but what stand out most of all was him stand by Luffy's side as his right-hand man.

_The worlds have been connected_

"Hey show yourself." Zoro said demanded.

* * *

_The worlds that been connected have connected once more and the worlds that been disconnected are connected once more_

"What that suppose to mean your not making sense." Luffy said.

* * *

_The worlds that been connected have connected once more and the worlds that been disconnected are connected once more_

_"_What the hell are you talking about just come out and show yourself." Zoro said demanding.

* * *

_Worlds that been disconnected should stay disconnected, but an greater force then darkness has come and the threat of darkness are returning once more_

"Hmm so it's a mysterious dark." Luffy said.

* * *

_Worlds that been disconnected should stay disconnected, but an greater force then darkness has come and the threat of darkness are returning once more_

_"So is it saying there's an evil greater then darkness coming or is it something more."_ Zoro Thought.

* * *

_For one will have the power of the key and one has the power of the will to surpass even the greatest darkness itself_

"..." Luffy thought.

* * *

_For one will have the power of the key and one has the power of the will to surpass even the greatest darkness itself_

"..." Zoro Thought.

* * *

Soon they both realize they were on the same stained glass only it was different now with seven circles surrounding the eighth one with shadowy figures inside each circle.

_There are many dangers ahead of you and some will be more dangerous then the last_

_So be warned the creature you will be facing is a taste of what is yet to come_

Soon for different types of creatures came out of the darkness each either dark, creepy, weird, or cute.

**Heartless: Shadows**

**Nobodies: Dusk**

**Unversed: Flood**

**Dream Eater Nightmare: Meow Wow**

All four different types of creatures were ready to attack, but Luffy and Zoro smiled as they were gonna enjoy this as well.

**gomu gomu no pistol**

**oni giri**

A crowd of creatures were destroyed along the attack as they didn't stand a chance against them.

**gomu gomu no whip**

**tatsu maki**

More were destroyed by there attacks as more and more were getting destroyed by 20 X 2 each. Soon the creatures realizes what they were up against and for the first time they felt fear. But they stood there ground until Luffy and Zoro charge then were they wipe out in one strike. When they were done the voice was impress with there skills knowing they were the right people for the job.

_There is one and final thing you must do before your journey begins for a test will be put a pawn you to see if you are ready_

Soon an blinding light hit them and they vanish into the light waiting for something to happen.

* * *

**Well what do you think of the Remix? Please give an review on what your thought are and if you think this should continue or not. Cause depending on your decision the fate of this story is on your hands. Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying it the second with a mix. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and if just to make sure you like this more then ever. I'll be adding four more chapters for more results to see how you like the different approach I'm making here. So enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, or anything except OC.**

* * *

Luffy and Zoro came out of the light and notice the blue sky above them.

"Hmm why is it so blue out." Luffy asked.

"Who knows, but why do I feel a breeze under my gah ah." Zoro's eyes widen as he saw they were high above the ground like airplane wise and Luffy was excited.

"WWWWWYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Zoro yelled.

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO." Luffy shouted. As they were falling down and down to the ground.

"Hahahahahaha this is fun and breezy ahahahahahahaha." Luffy said.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR LAUGHING. WE'RE FALLING FROM THE SKY SO WE CAN DIE." Zoro yelled.

"WHAT WE CAN DIE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA wait I'm made of rubber so I'll live." Luffy said.

"BUT I'M NOT SO I CAN DIE." Zoro yelled back.

As they got closer to the ground Luffy was ready to do an move to save them.

**gomu gomu nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo**

**fusen**

Just as they were about to hit the ground Luffy inflated like a balloon. But Zoro landed on Luffy so hard he was launch straight across the ground into an pole like lantern.

CRASH

"Yahahahahahahahahaha." Luffy laughed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Zoro shouted.

"What your fine. Huh where are we." Luffy asked. They notice they were in a woods with trees full a snow.

"OOOOOOOO it's snow." Luffy shouted as he started to play with the snow.

"Luffy aren't you cold." Zoro asked. Luffy didn't react for 5 seconds until.

"Brrrrrrrr." Luffy shivered.

"You just realize this." Zoro said almost shouting. "More importantly how are we going to get back to our crew." Zoro asked.

"Ah your right. Damn that voice lead us away from our Nakama when we falling." Luffy said mad.

"Um excuse me." The two look away from each other to see four children about 13 or younger they also had fur coats for the cold weather.

"Who are you two? And why don't you have coats on?" One of them asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy I'm going to be King of the Pirates hehe." Luffy said.

"King of the Pirates so your a pirate?" The youngest girl asked.

"That's ridiculous he can't be a pirate he doesn't even look like one." One of the boys said.

"Don't be to sure once my captain makes his mind up he'll do it no matter what." Zoro said.

"Really then what's your name." The oldest boy asked.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said.

"Well that not any better then his name." The second oldest girl said.

"Like I care. I just tell you my name and what we're doing that's all." Zoro stated, "So what's your names?"

Peter Pevensie

Susan Pevensie

Edmund Pevensie

Lucy Pevensie

"Fair enough. So do you know were we are." Zoro asked.

"Wait you don't know?" Peter asked.

"Nope we were in the Grandline sailing came to an island to rest, then Zoro and I were in a dark place were a mysterious voice called out in silent. We fought some monsters, but were weak and fell from the sky and landed here so where is the meat Sanji I want meat. Oh yeah he's not here so I can't have meat. Luffy said.

The children were looking at him funny like "Is this guy insane or what" But for some reason Lucy was thinking of something else cause she was the only one who asked.

"So what was your home like then." Lucy asked. The other three were looking at her like "What".

"hold on Luffy first we need something warm for this weather right." Zoro said. Luffy was thinking for about 6 seconds then was shaking from the cold.

"_Wow he's slow." _Peter, Susan, Edmund and thought.

"Idiot." Zoro commented with a sweat drop.

* * *

As soon as Luffy and Zoro got their fur coats Luffy was talking his mouth off about the adventures he had with his pirate crew name the Straw Hats. What made them more unbelievable was the stories of the grandline. Although some were believable, but the other like giants, sky island, an island floating above an waterfall, and an island fill with zombies which they don't know what that means. Peter and Susan were getting tried of his stories that seem ridiculous While Edmund was just annoyed about them stories. Lucy was telling about all the times she was in the place what they call Narnia Luffy was excited and wanted to explore the place more and more by the minute. When they got to the place were Lucy wanted them to go. Lucy and Luffy were excited to see Mr. Tumnus, but unfortunately the door was broken down by then to everyone surprise leaving Luffy clueless.

"What the. What happen here?" Luffy asked until the creatures showed up again(Only it's the heartless this time called shadows).

"What are those things." Susan said nearly shouting.

"It doesn't matter cause there just in the way as of now." Zoro said.

"Damn what did you do to the Goat Guy." Luffy yelled. One was about to pounce on Lucy, but Luffy intercept it.

**gomu gomu no pistol**

Luffy sent it flying into the wall making it vanish. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were shock by Luffy's ability to stretch while Lucy was amazed by it.

**santoryu toro Nagashi**

Zoro slash multiple creatures at the same time. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were shock once more by their display of power and strength. Then Luffy at with his own move.

**gomu gomu no gatling **

Luffy was punching a bunch of creatures knocking them out, but the creatures keep on coming and coming.

"Tsk they just don't give up." Zoro said.

"Yeah, but we just fight harder then." Luffy said smirking.

"Hey you two over here." Someone said. Luffy and Zoro took a quick glance at the children and saw they were going somewhere. So they decided to follow them to were ever there going as they ran right behind them.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro, ran while following Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy who ever there following as there guide. While at the same time fighting the heartless as they come by chasing them off. Finally they lost the creatures and came to an beaver dam. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were inside already at this time soon Luffy and Zoro followed. Luffy and Zoro saw the children talking to the beavers and were either surprise and amazed by the beavers talking.

"Ah so you two finally showed up. Very bold of you two to stand up against those creatures that's for sure." The Beaver said.

"Why should that stop us we would have fought them to the end." Luffy said.

"No we would have lost the children if we did." Zoro replied. Luffy look at Zoro when he said that.

"The swordsman is right if you would've stayed to long they would have overwhelm you and taken the children by then." The beaver said. Luffy thought about the events and agreed in silent.

"So whose Aslan?" Edmund asked. This made The beavers laugh until they realize they were serious. As they began to talk about the prophecy Luffy and Zoro were actually listening. Cause when they heard the word Aslan they acted like they known him for the longest of time like an long lost Nakama or something more. That was until Peter spoke up.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well you better be cause Aslan is bring up your army." Mr. Beaver said. Soon the conversation turned into something an debate. Then Susan start to get up ready to leave with Peter.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go." Susan said.

"You can't just leave." Mr. Beaver said.

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy agreed.

"It's out of our hands." Peter said, "I'm sorry it's time for the four of us to go home." The beavers couldn't believe what there hearing.

"Hey what about the Goat Guy you just going to leave him." Luffy asked.

"And what do you expect us to do just charge right in and save him." Peter asked demandingly.

"It's better then abandoning your Nakama at the Witch's hand then just sitting around or leaving." Luffy said speaking loudly now.

"Oh really and what are you going to do when you get their just walk right in and say "Can you give Mr. Tumnus back" Is that it." Peter asked mocking Luffy.

"No I'll save the goat guy and kick the Witch's butt." Luffy said. Peter was taken back by his response then Susan jump in.

"Really then let me asked you something why you doing this hmm. Why would you try to save Mr. Tumnus when it's none of your business. Your also a pirate right shouldn't you be more worried about your own problems or is that to much for your dumb to process. So tell me why you do it." Susan said about to smirk fater being done talking when.

"BECAUSE YOUR MY NAKAMA." Luffy yelled. It scared all five of them not just his shouting, but his words as well.

"We may not been together for to long, we may not have many memories together, we may not have done anything special together. But I when we met and been together in a short time I thought we were Nakama. So the Goat Guy your Nakama then I will save no matter what. I know Aslan will save him cause after hearing his name I felt I will believe in him. And I think if he were here he would do the same so I'm going after him and bringing him back no matter what." Luffy said.

Peter and Susan were speechless while Lucy was amazed by his words. On the other hand the beavers had another thing to say.

"So your willing to help then." Mr. Beaver asked. Luffy nodded.

"Alright, but then what about the swordsman?" He asked. Everyone look at Zoro and he said.

"I will follow were my captain goes and his decisions." Zoro said, "But before that you know your Edmund left right?" At first they didn't what he meant until they look around and realized he's not here.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter said.

"You may not have you cause if Edmund had not been in Narnia before." Mr. Beaver said in serious tone.

"I see well let's go Zoro." Luffy said.

"Ah got it." Zoro agreed.

"Where are you two going?" Peter asked.

"To find Edmund so that way he won't get himself killed." Zoro said.

"Then you better let me lead." Mr. Beaver said. Then they got there fur coats and walk outside to find Edmund.

* * *

They walk and ran for a while looking for him until they came to an Castle on top of an Mountain.

"I can't believe you Swordsman. You walk about 3 steps and you lose your sense of Directions. How can you not see a straight path a head of you especially when someone is leading the group." Mr. Beaver asked. Lucy was laughing a bit, but was still worried about Edmund.

"SHUT UP." Zoro shouted.

"Hahahaha you have no sense of direction." Luffy said.

"YOUR NO BETTER." Zoro shouted pulling Luffy's cheek.

"Shh keep it down we're here." Mr. Beaver said. The two stared at the castle for some time. It was an ice castle with white lights around. Lucy tried calling Edmund, Mr. Beaver said that he was the bait for them to stop the Prophecy and kill them. Luffy already started to walk up towards the castle and everyone realize this immediately.

"What do you think your doing." Mr. Beaver said hissing.

"I'm going to save Edmund and the Goat Guy." Luffy bluntly said. Everyone was shock except Zoro who expect this much from Luffy.

"Are you mad your going to get yourself kill. And what about protecting your Nakama are your abandoning the children then." He asked.

"Don't worry Zoro will take care of things. For he's going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman." Luffy said.

"Ah got it let's go." Zoro said.

"But what about your friend." Peter asked.

"Like Luffy said He will take care of things so the same will apply to Luffy as well." Zoro said, "So then let's go." They were worried, but for some reason they, but some faith in Luffy and prayed to Aslan that he be safe along with Edmund as they went back to the Beaver's dam.

* * *

**Not what you expect huh! But don't worry this was plan out to begin with. Also I know this world isn't what you want to see, but don't worry once they get back to the crew you will see other worlds more exciting then this, but thanks for giving it a try. So please review and thanks again for enjoying the chapter of this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, The Chronicles of Narnia, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

Luffy walk on towards the castle, but soon the creatures from before appeared about 200 of them surrounding him. Luffy tilted his Straw hat as he had a serious look on his face just when the heartless jump ready to pounce him.

* * *

Edmund was inside the throne room by now guided by a wolf. As he was waiting for the Queen Jadis AKA the White Witch. He was sitting on the throne protending he was king, but was caught by the White Witch from his playing along with a dwarf as her servent. As they talk the White witch began to ask some question that seem strange, but turned to rage knowing that Edmund came back alone.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK ALONE." White Witch said.

"I tried." Edmund said in defences.

"And I asked so little of you." She said.

"They just don't listen to me." Edmund said.

"Couldn't even do that." She said.

"Well I did bring them half way. There in the little house in a dam with the beavers." Edmund explained. The White Witch was thinking it over then said.

"Well I suppose your not a total lost then." White Witch said. She turned around to sit on the throne, but Edmund thought of something important then.

"Um your majesty. I was wondering about two things." Edmund asked.

"And what might that be." She asked half curious knowing the answer until.

"Do you know two people name Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro." Edmund asked. This caught her by surprise as to why he would asked that and who are these people name Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro.

"No I don't why do you ask." White Witch said. Edmund look nerious for some reason, but still answered.

"Cause they were humans to or at least I think so. When we met them they were weird people even Luffy's stories were weird, but after they fought those black creatures they defeated them easily even when we were running away. For Luffy can stretch his body like no human can do. while Zoro can use three swords, two on each hand and one in his mouth. When they fought they were strong people I just hope they don't cause you trouble your majesty." Edmund said. When the White Witch heard this she thought he was insane so she smiled and played along with it.

"There, there Edmund they won't be any trouble at all in fact if anyone of them were here they would be bowing to me and be please to serve me as there queen. For no one can make me fear them for I make them fear me."

* * *

Outside Luffy have defeated the heartless and inhaled the air and was about to shout really loud just when the White Witch was done talking to Edmund.

EEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD 

GGGGGGOOOOOAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT GGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYY

* * *

Inside the White Witch and Edmund along with everyone heard Luffy's shout that even shook the castle a bit.

* * *

"I'M HERE TO SAVE YYYYYOOOOOUUUUUUUUU." Luffy yelled really loud.

* * *

"Luffy." Edmund said realize Luffy came for him.

"Luffy you mean." Before she finish the Wolf earlier that guided Edmund came and reported the news.

"Your majesty there's a boy with an Straw hat who is here for Edmund son of Adam." The wolf said.

"What about the guards." White Witch asked.

"He took them out all 600 of them by himself with his bare hands. Also his body was able to stretch like no human before." He said.

"Why do you say human?" White Witch asked.

"Cause I smell him and from what I can tell...He's human." The Wolf said scared. The White Witch was in shock, but didn't show it on her face and calmly said.

"Edmund perhaps you can show your strange friend Monkey D. Luffy is it." White Witch said. Edmund agreed to this not knowing what she had planned.

* * *

Luffy suddenly pounded the ice door and break it down in three punches. Once Luffy was in there were status of different creatures of Narnia like giants, Centaurs and regular animals.

"What is with this place and what's with the status." Luffy said. Suddenly a arrow flew directly at Luffy, but he dodge it in a with more arrows that came with them Luffy dodge them easily and jump to beat the what look like dwarves up by knocking the pillars down letting the shooters fall. One dwarf was on top of the entrance where Edmund enter to get towards the thrown room. luffy dodge it easily then.

**gomu gomu no pistol**

Knock the dwarf right off the bat to the ground.

"Yosh now got to find Edmund and the goat guy." Luffy said.

"I'm afraid no one is a need of saving. Is that right Monkey D. Luffy." The White Witch came into the room saw the whole thing as giving Luffy the cold stare along with her servant dwarf and a wolf, but it had no effect on Luffy.

"Hey Ice Lady have you seen Edmund and Goat guy." Luffy asked.

"How dare you speak to the Queen of Narnia." The Dwarf said.

"Queen?" Luffy asked.

"Yes for you stand before you the Queen of Narnia Jadis." White Witch said Proudly.

"Hmm oh HEY YOUR THAT WITCH LADY AREN'T YOU." Luffy shouted in realization. White Witch had many reaction, but nothing like this shouting like that to her She was about to say something when Luffy made the first move.

**gomu gomu no pistol**

She block it just in time for her to be sent back almost into the ice wall.

"How dare you." The wolf said growling. The Wolf tried to tackle Luffy, but Luffy was already dodge jumping back then.

**gomu gomu no stamp**

The Wolf was smashed into the ground barely knocking him out, but enough to whimper. The White Witch was now furious with more rage building up every second. Not only is this human doing all these things in her castle and her servants, but also to her as well without a second thought. Sure he didn't know at first who she was, but when he did he attack her like it was nothing.

"You...HOW DARE YOU COEM HERE AND ATTACK ME LIKE THAT AND THINK YOU CAN jUST..."

"SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP." Luffy yelled fiercely.

"I don't care if your the queen of mountains, the queen of the country, the queen of the world, or the queen of meat. If you hurt my Nakama in anyway I'll kick your ass." Luffy said pounding his fists. Anyone who was there couldn't believe that this boy this Straw Hat was talking down to her of all people.

"Why you little..." Before the Dwarf could do anything the White Witch decided to take another approach for this.

"Very well you want them, then you can have them." White Witch said. Then came out Edmund along with a pack of wolves that surrounded him looking ready to strike Edmund at anytime.

"Hey where's goat guy." Luffy demanded.

"You can't have one or the other it's either him or Edmund." White Witch said. The White Witch thought she had him, but.

"No. I won't sacrifice my Nakama. Not now or ever I will save them both no matter what." Luffy said with determination. The White Witch just smirk.

"Then you leave me no choice then." With the snap of her fingers the wolves came surrounding Luffy and she said.

"If you set foot near Mr. Tumnus I will kill him and...the same to Edmund." White Witch said. Edmund look scared while Luffy was looking around then came to an understanding by nodding even though he didn't like it Luffy promise he would bring Edmund back safely. Then the wolves grab his arms and legs pinning him down.

"Now then you shall watch ass you die before my hands." She said. When the White Witch was about to strike Luffy. Luffy saw no way out and no way to save Edmund so in that instant he just smiled.

Just as the sharp ice spike of her weapon was about to pierce Luffy right at his face. The White Witch saw Luffy smile in his near death. So she stop and thought about and realize that he wasn't afraid of death.

"Your not a afraid are you." White Witch asked.

"Nope." Luffy said.

"Why aren't you afraid." She asked again.

"Why should I be. I tried my best, I did what I could and if I die fighting then I die." Luffy said. The White Witch know this wasn't going to effect him, but then she had another idea.

"Well does he feel the same about that." White Witch asked. Luffy realize that she was talking about Edmund, but couldn't do anything about it.

"HEY this is between you and me." Luffy shouted. The White Witch ignored him and continue to walk towards Edmund.

"Stop it." Luffy shouted. She smiled and as she still walk towards Edmund as the wolves were struggling on holding down Luffy. Just as the White Witch was about to stab Edmund.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT." Luffy yelled so loud that it shook the castle and the air blasted away nearly knocking the status down. As it finish the wolves were knock out and the dwarf and the leading wolf was nearly out cold. While the White Witch was standing frozen shaking then drop her weapon almost clasping. Edmund was scared from the blasted he didn't know what was going on nor did he want to know, but Luffy got up and walk towards Edmund while getting his Straw hat that was drop on the ground.

"Yosh you ready to find Goat guy." Luffy asked with a smile.

Edmund didn't know what to say except maybe nod in response. Then for some reason Heartless appeared and started to surround them.

"What do we do now." Edmund asked. Luffy thought for a moment then smiled mischievously.

"Why are you giving me that look." Edmund asked. The White Witch was still in shock from Luffy's sudden blast. And Luffy knock out some heartless then stretch the top ledge on the castle asking Edmund to hold on. Edmund didn't question it then.

**gomu gomu no rocket**

Edmund was glad he was holding behind Luffy back, cause Luffy blasted through the roof of the castle and into the sky flying more far away by the moment. As they keep on going day time came and the sky was almost blue in the sky.

"Um Luffy how do we land this thing." Edmund asked afraid.

"I don't know." Luffy said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW." Edmund shouted. As they soon reach land they landed on what appeared to be ice on a large lake. Luffy made sure to land first while holding Edmund. then they crashed and bounce once or twice and landed on the ice without breaking the ice.

"Hahahahahahaha that was fun hmm what's wrong." Luffy asked Edmund.

"I'm never going anywhere near you again when this is over." Edmund said. Luffy still smile as they walked toward the other direction away from the castle.

* * *

_With Zoro and the Children right when Luffy walk up towards the castle._

Mr. Beaver lead them back to the dam then got there supplies with Mrs. Beaver for the trip. Zoro then sense they were not alone.

"Hey we're not alone." Zoro said. Just as he said it they heard the wood being scratch and tear from all sides by something.

"Alright then will hurry up down the tunnel go on." Mr. Beaver said. As they traveled down the tunnel Mrs. Beaver made sure Zoro didn't get lost or didn't move away from the group. Once they were out they were surround by a new type of creature. They were all black with fur on them and walking on all fours called: **Black wolf.** There were seven of them surrounding them with an weird heart symbol on them two jump at Lucy and Susan. Zoro then quickly pulled out his swords and cut them up in one strike making them disappear.

"Peter find a weapon anything would do so we can fight these guys." Zoro said. As another tried to attack Zoro, but Zoro slash to the side in the underbelly destroying it. Peter tried to look for anything to help fight these things now knowing even Zoro can't fight the monsters and protect them at the same time. So when another one tried to attack Lucy Peter quickly grab a stick that he found laying on the ground and swung it on the head of the creature knocking it to the side. Zoro was impress that he was doing well for an beginner.

There were four left and they needed to finish this now. So in one move the four creatures tried to attack Zoro and Zoro replied by.

**santoryu 72 pound ho**

In one move all four of the creatures were destroyed and for some reason while in the battle left some hearts floating in the sky.

"Alright let's move out."

* * *

After getting some help from a fox and getting to and walking on a large lake all day it seems it was going smooth. Since Zoro was with them and fighting the black creatures it was easier then they thought.

"So Zoro how did you and Luffy met." Lucy asked.

"You know now that I think about it. I don't think Luffy or you mention how you two met." Peter asked now thinking about it. Zoro didn't say anything for a moment then explain his story about how they met. Zoro told the story about how he and Luffy met on the island at a marine base. How Luffy save him from execution and decided to join the crew and some of his story.

"So since then you been with Luffy ever since even when he was reckless or as to put it dumb?" Susan asked.

"Ah that's the story." Zoro said, "Even though he is reckless and not so bright he will put his crew and anyone he cares about before himself. That's one reason he's my captain."

"Well I must say if you were his first-mate and even to put up his stunts like that all the time then you really must be loyal to your captain." Mr. Beaver said.

Zoro just nod in silent as they continue to walk through the ice Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were telling them to move faster Zoro was the one to notice they were being followed by the White Witch sled and ordered them to move. Zoro carried Lucy and the Beavers while the rest ran for their lives. Soon they came to the woods then into a cave under the ledge to hide. An figure came over them looking for them as it left they needed to make sure it was okay.

"I'll go and look you guys stay here." Zoro said.

"But you can't go who's going to protect the children and more importantly you." Mrs. Beaver asked worried.

"She's right your more important to guard the children here then I could do so I'll go and look while you stay here with them." Mr. Beaver said.

"But your important too." Mrs. Beaver said. Mr. Beaver assured her it will be alright, but even he didn't know what to expect. After climbing up to the ledge for a while saying nothing it was silent then.

"Hey everyone I hope you been good cause someone is here to see you." Mr. Beaver said. Zoro seem confuse, but followed the rest of them as they came on top they saw and long bearded man with and coat on him.

"Do not be alarm Roronoa Zoro I knew you would come along with Lucy, Susan, and Peter." He said.

"Then may I asked who are you?" Zoro asked.

"I am Father Christmas, but also known as Santa in most worlds. I came at last after for so long the White Witch's magic is weakening thanks to you and to Zoro who protect them along with your friend Monkey D. Luffy." He said. Zoro raise an I eye brow at this, but didn't question it. Soon he gave them gift, more like weapons then gifts as Zoro sweat drop at this. Lucy was given a magic potion and a dagger, Susan was given a bow and arrow, Then Finally Peter was given a sword afterwards, but unexpectedly it was Zoro's turn.

"Zoro I believe I didn't give you a 2 gifts as well." He said. Zoro didn't know what to expect then an white orb came out of the bag and flew towards his chest as it went inside Zoro.

"Do not be afraid of it for it will protect you and give you the ability to wield the three keys." He said, "Once wielded properly and mastered they will destroy even the greatest of darkness." Zoro didn't understand it, but nodded never the less.

"And finally three new swords you will be using for battle in Narnia." Zoro was given three swords, two for the hand grip and one for the mouth grip. Zoro tried it out and it work perfectly so he stealth his swords and stealth his new swords putting them on the left side.

"These are tools not toys. Bear them well wisely." He said, "Now I must be off. For winter is soon over. When your gone hundred yrs. things begin to pile up. Long live Aslan and Merry Christmas." When he went off and they said there goodbyes Peter and Zoro realize something.

"He said Winter is soon over that means no more Ice." Peter said.

"Ah then we must be off." So they ran fast as they can before the ice started to melt around them.

* * *

**Please review your thoughts about this chapter or concerns and thanks for reading this exciting story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, The Chronicles of Narnia or anything except OC's.**

* * *

Once everyone got to the cliff they saw an ice river and waterfall ready to break so they had no choice to cross it.

* * *

Meanwhile the black creatures were in hot pursuit, along with the White Witch's wolves and the leading Wolf who recovered from Luffy's attack.

* * *

When the Children, Beavers and Zoro got to the bottom they notice the ice was thin. But they knew the White witch was on her way there so they had no choice, but to cross it letting the beavers cross first then the rest. Suddenly the black creatures came out of nowhere ready to pounce them.

"Go now I'll hold them off." Zoro said.

"But what about you and the us." Susan asked.

"I can't be at two places at once and if I stay with you the ice will break, But if I stay behind and let the rest of you go ahead of me then you'll have a chance to escape." Zoro pointed out.

"He's right we don't have a choice someone has to stay behind and stop those things before they get down here and kill us." Mr. Beaver agreed.

"Then go I'll cover you." Then Zoro pulled out his new swords and did a inhuman trick by running up the wall, jump high up the ledge wall, then slashing down on the pack killing a few of them.

"Alright then...who's next." Zoro said pointing his sword out as the battle begins.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Luffy and Edmund_

They were ahead of them when they journey to the other side of the lands and so far things had been going quite smoothly. They manage to get to the waterfall and river that was made of ice yet.(**So to let you know they were ahead of the others to begin with anyhow**)

"So now what." Edmund asked. Luffy smiled and he grab the ledge while pulling himself back.

"Edmund get on." Luffy said. Edmund gulp at this as he wondered "How did he get into this situation" He thought to himself and grab on to Luffy and launch themselves to the other side.

* * *

_Back with the other present time_

Zoro was slashing left and right the black creatures hoping he brought them time.

"I hope there OK." He thought.

His thoughts then were interrupted when he look back and saw wolves down below in front of them. Zoro then had no choice and made a jump retreating from the battle.

* * *

_With the Children and the Beavers_

Peter was holding his sword pointing it in front of him hoping it would scare the wolf, but instead it was scaring himself. Mr. Beaver was in trouble the others were behind him and he was standing between them and the others. Peter was losing opinions until.

**108 pound ho**

Zoro jump off the ledge and attack the ice waterfall scattering it. The wolves and everyone were in shock of what Zoro had done as the leading Wolf said.

"YOU FOOL DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE." Before another word was said Peter stab his sword down on the ice and everyone grab on except Zoro who jump on the ice until the waves clam down.

* * *

When they got to land by the Beavers help and Zoro jumping on land everyone was okay except Lucy who was without a fur coat on so Zoro had to grab her to safety.

"That was the most reckless thing I ever seen in my entire life." Susan shouted, "You could've got us all killed."

"But it work didn't it sometimes you got to take some risks if you want to go or achieve something in life." Zoro said.

"But not like that you almost got us all killed doing that." Susan shouted again.

"Stop it." Lucy yelled, "He saved us doing that if he didn't then I don't know what would have happen. Thank you Zoro."

"Don't mention it." Zoro said. So they continue on there journey while taking off there fur coats as it got warmer weather by the minute.

* * *

They eventually made it to an military camp site where creatures of all kinds of Narnians Mostly who are on Aslan side. They were walking on forward through a straight path getting stares from all of them and mumbles especially Zoro who was now carrying six swords, three of his own and three of Narina. Then they came to the final tent were Aslan resigns. Peter pulled out his sword and said.

"We have come to see Aslan." Peter said. It was silent for a moment then all the Narnians bow down as Aslan then appeared to them. Soon the six of them were bowing to them as well as Aslan said.

"Welcome Peter son of Adam."

"Welcome Susan and Lucy daughters of Eve."

"Welcome to you Beavers. You have my thanks."

"And Welcome to you Zoro. You also have my thanks."

"But where is the fourth? Along with your Luffy?" Aslan asked.

"That's why we're here sir we need your help." Peter asked.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan said agreeing to Peter's statement.

"Our bother as been capture by the White Witch." Peter said.

"Captured. How could have this happen." Aslan asked them.

"He betrayed them your majesty." Mr. Beaver said sadly.

"Then he has betrayed us all." One of them said.

"Peace Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan said.

"It's my fault really. I was to hard on him." Peter admitted.

"We all were." Susan agreed.

"Sir he's our bother." Lucy said.

"I know dear one, but that makes all the betrayal all the worst. This may be harder then you think." Aslan said.

"Zoro. I believe you can explain where is Luffy at." Aslan asked. Zoro look into his eyes and said.

"He went to save Mr. Tumnus and Edmund from the White Witch." Zoro stated. Everyone was shcok at this revelation except Aslan who show no surprise or shock or the need to be calm. For he was calm to begin with in the first place.

"Then your friend is a bloodily fool." someone shouted.

"No one can escape the White Witch castle and leave unscratched." Another shouted.

"Peace I'm sure theirs an explanation for this as well." Aslan said.

"Their is he want to go. Cause he wanted to save his friends and once he made up his mind no one is going to stop him." Zoro declared.

"I'm sure that is the case, but unfortunately there is a time to stop and a time to do. Which is one of many of life's lessons, but your captain will learn some in do time. In the mean while I suggest you move away from that spot and keep a good distance until it is clear." Aslan said.

Everyone look confuse, but did as he said then suddenly they heard a sound like a yelling.

"Is it me or is that someone screaming for help." Mrs. Beaver asked then.

BOOM

"Ah finally we're out of that place." Someone said in the smoke debris. Upon closer inspection who some if not all had weapons on them look closer to find tow boys laying on the crater made by.

"LUFFY!"

"EDMUND!"

"Hmm Hey you guys I'm back." Luffy said as the smoke cleared out there was Luffy and Edmund there. The Children and the Beavers were shock to see them here of all places. Then Luffy and Zoro had an argument.

"IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE CRASH LANDED ON US." Zoro shouted pounding Luffy's head with his fist. Like Luffy's head is a bob ball head.

"What you were near where we were going to land." Luffy asked.

"Dumbbutt." Zoro wanted to say the other word, but with children it was a different story.

"Could've you just like let us landed on you so we can have a soft landing." Luffy said.

"WE'RE NOT STUFF PILLOWS. YOU WANT US TO GET KILLED." Zoro yelled pounding Luffy's head again.

"Sorry, sorry." Luffy said.

"Would you knock it off your in the presents of Aslan." Mr. Beaver nearly shouting at them. When Luffy heard this he did more then bow on one knee in front of Aslan. One look at Aslan and he was bowing on all fours like he was king now this you would never expect from Luffy, but it was surprising. Edmund tried to follow, but was on one knee instead.

"Luffy what are you." Zoro tried to say in shock of this.

"Welcome Edmund son of Adam it is good to see you." Aslan said. Although for Edmund it was a different story.

"And welcome Luffy for bring back Edmund safe and sound you have my thanks." Aslan said, "How did you escape."

"I blasted though the roof." Luffy said.

"I see then you traveled through the winter land against the heartless." Aslan said.

"Heartless." Luffy said tilting his head.

"Those black creatures you been fighting all this time." Aslan said.

"So that's what those things are." Zoro said.

"But now the son of Adam has return we must rest and train for the upcoming battle ahead of us." Aslan said. Soon everyone went back to where they were and then Aslan had a talk with Edmund.

* * *

Everything was calm for awhile and Luffy and Zoro were talking to themselves.

"Luffy."

"Hmm."

"What you think about what the voice said to us back at the stained glass." Zoro asked.

"Uh not much why." Luffy answered.

"Never mind." Zoro replied.

"Although I can't stop thinking about it and the stained glass could they have some connection to what is going to happen in the future." Zoro thought.

Suddenly a horn was blown then about everyone came and to find Susan and Lucy up a tree and Peter fighting a Wolf by himself with another wolf that was put down by Aslan.

"No stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Aslan said or like the Wolf would let it. Then a pure black mist creature came out, in command of the wolf known as **Hunter of the Dark**.

"Like him he came out to help me fight you and kill you all. Now die." When the Hunter of the Dark jump at Peter and Everyone couldn't stop it suddenly it was stop by.

**jet whip**

The hunter of the Dark was hit into the face it crash into the woods.

"WHAT." The wolf and everyone else saw it was Luffy now steaming with a pinkish red then standing right next to Peter.

"Damn you and that swordsman. ARE YOU GOING TO INTERFERE AS WELL." He asked demandingly.

"No...It's Peter's fight I'm here to stop that Black monster from interfering." Luffy said as the Hunter of the Dark got up and ready to fight again. Zoro was on the side waiting and watching to see if his Captain would need anything then.

"You may think your a knig, but your going to die...LIKE A DOG." Susan and Lucy screamed as they ran to Peter's aid. As both lay still for a amount until Peter was moving showing he was alive and well. Soon the Hunter of the dark disappeared knowing it's master was defeated and Luffy stop his gear second form.

"Peter clean your sword." Aslan said. Peter then stab his sword on the ground kneeing before Aslan.

"Raise Sir Peter Wolfspain Knight of Narnia." Peter was surprise and honored by this as the others was happy for him.

* * *

Peter, Suan, and Lucy were spending time with Edmund after Aslan had a talk with him. Afterwards they watch Luffy and Zoro train with the others Narnians and to say the least they were the best of the whole army even when everyone was training hard and inspired by them they still had a long way to go. So right now there just talking and eating breakfast.

"Narnia isn't going to run out toast Edmund." Lucy said.

"And be sure to pack some along the way home." Peter said.

"We're going home." Susan asked.

"You are." Peter replied, "I promise Mom I keep you three safe, but that doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

"They need us." Lucy said, "All four of us."

"Lucy it's to dangerous. You almost drown and Edmund was almost killed. If Zoro or Luffy hadn't been around to help us I don't know what would have happen." Peter argued.

"Which is why we need to stay even with there help. I seen what the White Witch is capable of and I help her do it. And we can't leave these people to suffer for it. " Edmund said.

"Well I suppose that's it then." Susan said.

"Where are you going." Peter asked.

"To get in some practice Luffy and Zoro need all the help they can get." Susan commented.

* * *

Things were peaceful and things were all as well until the White witch demanded a meeting with Aslan. Luffy and Zoro were the last ones to get their in time cause of Zoro's no sense of direction. Luffy didn't understand most of it until he heard these words.

"Then you remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my propriety." White Witch said.

"Try and take him then." Peter demanded.

"Do you really think that mere force will really deny me my right...little king." White witch Proclaim, "Aslan know that if I have blood as the law demands. all of Narnia will be over turned and perish in fire and water. that boy will die on the stone table as is tradition."

BAM

**GEAR SECOND**

Everyone turned to an loud crashing sound on the ground to find Luffy in his gear second mode.

"YOU DON'T DECIDED OUR LIVES." Luffy yelled fiercely. Then disappeared and reappeared in front of the White Witches face, but just when he was about to make contact onto her face.

"Enough." Aslan said. Just in time for some to feel the force of Luffy's punch. going through some of the White Witch's army. Back at the White Witch she was staring at an fist that came to quickly even for her. It barely made contact, but enough to touch her. Luffy stop his attack standing in front of her still determine to beat the living day lights out of her. Everyone was shock at this except for Aslan who was calm to begin with.

"I suggest Luffy in the Future you make sure you keep your emotions in check." Aslan said. Luffy didn't say a word, but turned around and bow the same position and back standing up saying.

"I'm sorry Aslan. I know I can't do that in other places, but in Narnia I'll make sure to be a better captain here." Luffy said. Aslan nodded in approval and Luffy went back to the side again. Aslan look to the White Witch and said.

"I shall talk to you alone." Aslan said to the White Witch.

* * *

As hours went by it was silent for no one wanted to talk or do anything at the matter until the White Witch came out and Aslan. they waited for news from Aslan as he said.

"She has re announce her claim on Son of Adam blood." Aslan said Everyone cheered for the great news, but the White Witch said something, but Aslan just Roared it making her sit down.

Little did they know it was going to be their darkest hour yet.

* * *

**Please review your thoughts and concerns, thanks for reading this chapter and enjoying the story. For I'm going to be working on this story for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, The Chronicles of Narnia or anything except OC's.**

* * *

That night it was a quite all were sleeping except Aslan. Who had to go somewhere and Lucy and Susan followed. Once there they saw the White Witch kill Aslan who sacrifice himself for Edmund in his place for the White Witch and the tradition to be made. When the White Witch was satisfied she was preparing her army already. So news went out to by the trees. Soon the whole Camp site of Aslan army knew of the grave news so now it was up to someone to take charge. Peter, Edmund, Luffy and Zoro were thinking of an Strategy.

"She's right he's gone." Peter said.

"So now what captain." Zoro asked Luffy.

"We'll let them decided. It's there fight and I'm willing to accept whatever decision they'll make." Luffy said.

"Then you'll have to lead us." Edmund said to Peter.

"Peter there's an army out there and we are willing to follow you." Edmund said.

"I can't." Peter said.

"Aslan believe you could. So do I." Edmund replied.

"And so do we." Luffy said. Zoro nodded as well.

"The witch's army is near us sire. What are your orders." Oreius asked. Soon Peter made his decision.

"Luffy, Zoro." Peter asked, "I have a favor to asked of your two." Luffy and Zoro listen to what Peter had to say and were getting ready for battle.

* * *

It was daytime and Aslan army has been set for battle. As the White Witches army approached there was even as Aslan mention the Heartless army of 4 times the size of hers all with 10 new types.

**Black Wolf**

**Werefang**

**Giant basher**

**Drillsnake**

**Hawk arc**

**Dead swordsman**

**Bower shooter**

**Ice makers**

**Memory stealer**

**Dark guard**

Each deadly as each other. Then finally there was their heavy artillery **Hunter of the dark. **Then the horns were blown and the armies shouted. So the Heartless from the White Witch's army went first. Peter gave the signal and a small army of 200 hundred from the sky and ground charge at the heartless. The White Witch was confuse at first, but saw who was leading the small army, Luffy from the sky, Zoro from the ground.(**Note: I'm not naming all of the Narnians that were their so if** **you read or saw the movie you know what I'm talking about.**)

"So they think they can just simply attack with an small army against the heartless how foolish." White Witch said nearly smirking. Luffy was just jump along with the rest of the hundred as they began there attack.

"Let's go." Luffy shouted.

**One Piece Pirate Warrior: the challenger**

**gomu gomu no gatling **

Luffy bashed through the pile of heartless about 30 of them, as they disappeared leaving hearts floating into the sky.

Zoro was riding a horse, but jump off as he pulled out his Narnia swords and attack.

**108 pound ho **

30 more were destroyed as Zoro keep on moving forward. The rest of the Aslan army were doing well for themselves following Luffy and Zoro's lead as they bash and smashed all the heartless all over the place.

* * *

30 minutes went by and nearly 1/4 of the heartless army was destroyed. 200 of the Narnians destroyed 4,000 of her army while Luffy and Zoro alone destroyed them about 5,000 each for themselves. Including the fact there's 60,000 of heartless there in the Witch's army that meant 14,000 were destroyed in half an hour and more to come. The White Witch was showing fury beyond her yrs. not trying to show it emotionally. Even her army was losing some confidents seeing how strong Luffy and Zoro are so She had to do something about it.

"How hard is it to kill two people even I know this is ridiculous." White Witch said trying to be calm.

"Your Majesty it's not that simple it seems that the two are stronger then you anticipated." A General said.

"Well then I suppose we'll have to change that won't we." White Witch said looking at the Hunter of the Dark.

* * *

On Aslan army side they never would have imagine that two people were this strong. Peter was tried to keep his cool, but he can't help and be in a state of shock a bit when he saw how long they been at it.

"Their doing better then I would have expected." Oreius said.

"Yes there handling it well. Makes me glad there on our side." Peter agreed.

"But we must be ready you they haven't brought out there strongest one yet." He said. Peter was about to asks what he meant, but keep silent and watch as the battle unfolds.

* * *

With Edmund and Mr. Beaver they were amazed by their strength as well.

"I really underestimated them they really are strong as a hundred men I say." Mr. Beaver said.

"Yeah your right. But I don't think they can keep this up forever, soon we need to attack as well." Edmund said.

"Your right, but for now we'll stick to the plan until something happens." Mr. Beaver said and Edmund agreed. So for now they can only wait for what's to come next.

* * *

**gomu gomu no whip, battle axe, scythe, **

**gomu gomu no cannon**

Luffy was pounding all the heartless as he could as was were Zoro until.

**RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR**

Luffy was suddenly attack by an Heartless that was at Peter's battle Hunter of the Dark. Ready to pounce on Luffy, but Luffy dodge in time to avoid being tackled on. Soon the Witch's gave the order for the heartless army came to attack at once. So Peter prepared his counterattack with their defence from the skies that went past Luffy and Zoro's group. Then Peter gave the command to charge to join Luffy and Zoro's group as soon the sky assault was done. As for Luffy he was prepared for the heartless this time. Zoro realize that the other heartless were avoiding them as it seem the White Witch wanted them to fight alone.

**Kingdom Hearts: Hunter of the Dark**

The Hunter of the dark made it's first move and leap over towards Luffy as he jump back.

**gomu gomu no pistol**

It had little effect on it as Luffy then fired another attack on it. At the same time the heartless attack Luffy as well.

**gomu gomu no rifle**

Two of them collided, but the heartless was stronger. Luffy was sent flying back, but flip right back up again. Luffy's instants kick in and telling him too go up a notch, unfortunately the heartless wasn't going to let him until.

SLASH

Zoro intervene cutting the heartless at the eye letting Luffy go to **Gear Second. **

"Zoro could you fight the black monster for me." Luffy asked.

"Yeah what you going to do?" Zoro asked.

"I'm going after the Witch to stall some time for us." Luffy said.

"Stall some time." Zoro question it.

"Yeah for some reason even though I heard Aslan is dead. I believe Aslan wouldn't do that without a reason. So I'm going to fight her until Aslan arrives." Luffy said.

"No problem. In fact for some reason I believe he's alive as well." Zoro agreed.

"Hehe alright let's go and stall for time." Luffy said as he went after the White Witch. The Hunter of the dark tried to get Luffy, but Zoro block his path.

"If you want my captain you have to go through me." Zoro said demandingly.

* * *

The White Witch saw this and was curious as to what was Luffy planning until she realize it too late.

**jet pistol**

The White Witch created an ice wall in time before Luffy could punch her. White Witch saw Luffy standing right in front of her in gear second mode. Her army was ready to attack him, but she hold them off so she can talk to him.

"Well if isn't Straw Hat Luffy. Have you come to realize it is useless to fight against me." She asked.

"Nope I here to you one on one." Luffy said. The White Witch gave a questionable look.

"one on one?" White Witch asked, "You mean in the middle of the war you came to dual me?"

"Yep That's what I came for." Luffy responded.

"HA why should I fight you your not even worth my time." White Witch said nearly laughing.

"I see. Well I knew it." Luffy replied. The White Witch wonder what he meant until.

"Your just the queen of trash." Luffy bluntly said. that was the last straw she got her weapons and walk towards Luffy at his face.

"YOU BRAT. HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME IN FRONT OF MY ARMY. You think you can just do whatever you want and do whatever you please. Well fine if you want a dual then you got one." White Witch said.

"Yosh." Luffy then pump more blood in his legs as he was getting ready to fight the White Witch for battle.

* * *

Peter was doing well for himself as he found Zoro. He wanted to help, but didn't know how. Both sides were taking heavy causality, but more of Aslan army was falling even though they nearly wipe out the heartless army only about 8,000 more of the heartless were left. As for the Aslan's army there are now 1,800 causalities and 1,100 dead.( **Note: If you look in Wikia Narnia Battles or something you know there's 15,000 in the White Witch's army and 5,000 in Aslan's Army. But the rest like heartless and other stuff I making up as I go by.) **

Peter was wondering were was Luffy in this mess until he saw him now fighting the White Witch alone. Peter didn't have time to think as he had to commend them to retreat for the rest of the army was now coming after them leaving Luffy and Zoro fighting for themselves for now.

* * *

As for what happen to Susan and Lucy when they witness what happen to Aslan they stayed there with him even when he was laying there dead. But he was then alive because the White Witch made a mistake on her part.(**Note: You will have to read or watch the movie for more details. I really don't want to explain it all to the last** **letter.**)

So Aslan along with Susan and Lucy went to the Witch's castle in order to help Peter, Edmund, Luffy and Zoro in their battle with the Witch's army and the White witch herself. But in order to do that they first need to free the stone status that were imprison by the White Witch's magic.

* * *

**Please review your thoughts and concerns on anything. Also thank you for reading this chapter and exciting story. And the world List will be different and who will get to join first, but will be the same in the end results for the original and the remix. Sorry for the short chapter, but that's what I got for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Sherezade22 we're finally going to work on the new chapter for the original One Piece the Untold Adventure, But I'm still making this as well. So I'll be finally be able to do two things at once. Also Jexi the Hunter and I are trying something new so it'll take some time before the chapter would be out. So right now Team Straw Hat all three of us will get your OC in no matter what. WE'RE NAKAMA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, The Chronicles of Narnia or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Kingdom hearts: Squirming Evil**

Luffy was staring at the White Witch in gear second. As was the White Witch who was waiting for Luffy to make a move as well. The White Witch's army went ahead of her as an general took command of the army. For 2 minutes went by then.

ZOOM

Luffy went head on to punch her as the Witch swung her ice spear, but it miss as Luffy went behind her in a flash and nearly kick the Witch's back. However an ice was form shielding her, but the ice crack and shattered into pieces. Luffy saw nothing there in the ice, then in instant Luffy duck, then jump and vanish to the side and kick her in the face. But the Witch was prepared and nearly stab Luffy back if he didn't vanish to his left side.

Luffy vanish and went to the other side of her now knowing what he's dealing with. So he tried a new tactic right after the Witch said something.

"Well I must admit your good better then I expected for you to last this long and nearly hit me means your very skilled person." White Witch said.

"That's right I been training myself to become stronger so that I can be King of the Pirates." Luffy said.

"King of the Pirates. Hmm really then with that title what would you rule then may I asked." White Witch asked.

"To rule the ocean and all the seas." Luffy stated.

"Hmm that all then I can give you that if you join my side." White Witch said.

"What makes you think I ever join you Witch lady." Luffy shouted.

"Cause I can give you anything you want. If you help me conquer this land then I'll give you not just this Ocean, but all the worlds oceans and seas." She said. Luffy stared at her for an moment blankly.

"That's right I know about the other worlds and I know your world must be full of pirates that are stronger then you and those marines as well. You may be able to defeat the pirates, but what about the Marines what can you do about them will you ever achieve your goal if there the world's protection." White Witch said. Luffy was a bit shock to know that she knows about the world and who knows what else. But keep a straight face when facing her.

"I will make you a deal. Take my hand and you will be able to rule not just as the King of the Pirates, but the King of all worldly Pirates. White Witch offered. But in seconds Luffy said.

"No. If I join you and take the easy path Shanks wouldn't like it neither would Aslan. For Aslan reminds me of Shanks in a way, but much deeper then just any nakama. If I join you they be disappointed in me doing something like that. So that's why I will be King of the Pirates on my own and will keep my promise to Shanks." Luffy said.

**gomu gomu no**

Luffy put his fist back and had his palm pointing at her as he was getting ready to attack her.

"It's a shame that you won't be joining me you would have made a powerful ally. but honestly do you think you can hit me with your stretching powers like before I will..." But before she finish saying her sentence Luffy attack her in quick motion.

**jet pistol**

The Witch couldn't create her ice powers in time as Luffy attack nearly pounded her gut right before she block it.

**jet whip**

Luffy went to the side and nearly hit her, but the Witch block the attack in time before it made contact however the impact was strong it made her slide.

**jet rifle**

She heard a cracking sound from her spear and the magic that turns them into stone was breaking the spear. The Witch had no choice she had to stab him just one contact, but how then realizing he was charging for an powerful attack so she stand her ground willing to take any damage in order to defeat him. So the charge began and the two collided.

**gomu gomu no**

Luffy ran at her head on. While the Witch stand her ground waiting for her timing. Waiting for him to come close for an attack.

**jet**

They were about to collided when the Witch use her magic to create mist made of ice. Luffy still charge at her without hesitation, then appeared right in front of her.

**bazooka**

Luffy and the Witch attacks collide with her spear and Luffy's fists or palm in this attack. It created a shockwave that blasted any near by enemies away. Through the blast Luffy was victorious and sent the White Witch back by 200 feet before the Witch stop herself with ice magic now made of snow. The Witch look at her spear and saw it was broken from the attack. When she look back the Witch saw Luffy standing their like nothing happen smiling in triumph. The Witch didn't know what to feel at this point either angry, rage, but what came up most was fear. Luffy's gear second wear off and went back to normal.

"Don't think this is over. We're just getting started.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep: Hunter of the Dark**

Zoro was having the fun of an life time fighting this heartless. Zoro was swinging his new swords left and right either attacking or blocking. Plus with the way the swords are shaped they allow some different moves, but nothing to hard for Zoro to handle. Zoro jump back in order to dodge an claw from the Heartless. The Heartless jump for an attack until.

**oni giri**

A three slashes were made on it's face howled in pain as it got to turn around. Only for Zoro to continue the pursuit and attack.

**tora gari**

The heartless block it with his claws with such force it nearly crushed Zoro if he wasn't strong enough to handle the heartless, but in truth he was able to hold his own ground. With an mighty yell he pushed the heartless back and himself back away from each other. Zoro prepared another attack as he was ready for this beast of an heartless monster.

"Your strong I give you that. Time to see who is the strongest though." Zoro said. Then with a deep breath made his move.

**Ichi Gorilla**

**Ni Gorilla**

"Come!" Zoro demanded.

The Hunter of the Dark roared accepting his challenge. Ready to pounce him, Zoro jump to the heartless level then.

**Nigori-Zake**

Both of them collide and created an invisible shockwave knocking down any surrounding enemies. Zoro and the Heartless keep on the attack, but then when Roar yelled fiercely the Heartless was losing strength then.

BOOM:SLASH

CRASH

The Heartless crashed down on the ground hard laying their motionless. Zoro walk towards the heartless looking to see if it's still alive or just dying slowly until.

**RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR**

The Heartless jump up and started to act crazy attacking random things left and right never stopping. Zoro realize by now that the heartless is now a crazed beast bashing and crashing about without self-control.

* * *

**The Chronicles of Narnia TLTWATW: Ost the Battle**

Peter and Edmund saw bits of what's happening with Zoro and Luffy and from what Peter and Edmund saw they were doing fine. So they focus on their battles and tried to fight the Witch's remaining army off with the heartless in aid or what remains of them which is about 200 left. Now with 2,300 causalities and 2,100 dead some that turned into heartless really, leaving 600 of them able to fight and 2,300 wounded in Aslan's army. now that the Witch's army is attacking them they suffered less damage thanks to the heartless army leaving about 12,000 of them left and 300 dead. The General of the Witch's army was guarded by the 2 Dark Guards that were the secondary heavy artillery. They been fighting the Aslan's Army the longest and without rest they wipe out most of them. Then Oreius the General of Aslan's Army came to Peter with a report.

"Your Majesty most of the heartless are gone, but even so the two heartless protecting the general are strong enough to handle a hundred men like our two friends." Oreius said.

Peter saw the two Heartless and he was right. They had like an armor on with a humanoid figure all black and purple with spears longer then themselves by 2 feet taking on any of Aslan's army like it was nothing.

"Your right if this keeps up we be over run and the two heartless will take us out in no time." Peter agreed.

"Then we must gather who ever is around to help and stop the two before things get out of hand." Edmund said.

"I had scouted out some help already and was able to gather all the people who can help us in this battle." Oreius said. Soon there was 80 Narnians with them ready to take out the 2 Dark Guards.

"Then prepared the field Luffy and Zoro were able to hold off the Wicth and the Heartless for us to fight the rest of the Witch's army so it's up to us now." Peter said. So they charge at the General and the two Heartless in hope to even the odds.

* * *

From there point of view they saw a group of Aslan's army and the leaders heading towards them.

"Heartless destroy the group charging at me." The General said. As the remaining heartless gathered then charged at Peter, Edmund, Oreius and there group at them. Thanks to fighting some of the heartless first hand earlier, Peter was able to handle some of the heartless well. Edmund tried to fight as well, but their numbers were too great lucky Edmund had some help fighting them off. Once they got through there was only 60 of them left, but still move forward to the attack.

The General was furious at that their still alive, but was grateful to have two strong heartless on his side. For if they weren't their he wouldn't be able to take on that many Aslan's army at once.

"You two. You have done well on the field now you must do this final task even if it kills you. Destroy the two children and the General at all coast. For the Jadis Queen of Narnia." The two heartless imitated the general when he shouted and did what he commanded.

Soon both the two Heartless and the group came close to the attack. Peter saw some of their fighting on the field and they were really strong so they came prepared. About 40 archers were at ready. Then When Edmund gave the signal to fire the two heartless swat them away easily not before they actually took some damage from Peter and Edmund along with the rest of the group who came tackling them at once. All but Oreius who charged at the Witch's general soon they were in sword to sword combat.

Peter was sent flying back by the heartless along with Edmund and the rest of the group. Some were dead by the impact of the rocks while some were turned to heartless in seconds. As for the rest there were 20 of them left also including Peter and Edmund. The Two heartless were strong enough to push back the dog pile leaving them wondering " How do we beat these two" Peter and Edmund were thinking.

Meanwhile Luffy was handling the Witch very well, but her fury was extreme that an attacks were made by the Witch you would be killed. Zoro on the other hand had to finish his battle quickly or else things were about to get ugly for the Hunter of the Dark was on an rampage to destroying anything in sight.

But all the battle soon stop when they all heard a lion's roar, but not any kind of roar an Aslan Roar that shake mountains to there knees. Soon the battle was almost done while Luffy and Zoro either smiled or smirk. The White Witch was trembling questioning how Aslan lived when she was the one who killed him first hand. Leaving both Luffy and Zoro saying.

"He's back." Both said. And behind Aslan was an army enough to handle the rest of the Witch's army ready to fight.

* * *

**Please review your thoughts and concerns also thank you for reading the chapter and exciting story. Soon Luffy and Zoro will go back with the other Straw Hats and travel the worlds, but it will be different.**

**TLTWATW: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom hearts, The Chronicles of Narnia or anything except OC's.**

* * *

Luffy and zoro either smiled or smirk knowing Aslan has made it just in time to assist them. The White Witch was scared fro her life and needed to end this now.

* * *

For Peter it was an miracle for the two heartless ran when they heard Aslan's roar into the darkness. Soon all of the army behind Aslan came charging at the Witch's army and were taking them out one by one. Even Mr. Tumnus who came to help was charging along with Aslan. Then Aslan drop Susan and Lucy off to Edmund and Peter for safety then charge to where the White Witch was at now.

* * *

Zoro's battle was cut short as the Hunter of the Dark was scared of Aslan so it made a ran for the darkness. So Zoro had charge toward Luffy battle ready for to put an end to this.

* * *

Luffy smiled knowing that things were going to end soon.

"Looks like your plan has back fired. Now all I got to do is stall time for Aslan to show up." Luffy said with a grin.

"Really so this whole time you were just stalling for time." White Witch asked. Luffy nodded.

"I see in that case then I don't have to stay here anymore." She said. Luffy was confused by this until a portal of darkness came opening behind her ready for her departure.

"I must admit your really a challenge when it comes to fighting, but I must be off." But before she can make her escape Zoro cut the portal of darkness and pointed his sword at her.

"Don't think your going to get away from us your staying until Aslan shows up." Zoro said. The Witch was now looking at her options and decided.

"Well if your going to keep me here then I suppose I can fight you both here and now." Now after she said that Aslan jump and tackled the Witch down. Unfortunately an portal of darkness showed beneath her and she vanish under Aslan. Luffy and Zoro were shock at the turn of events. Luffy was angry that the Witch got away, but keep his cool in front of Aslan.

"It is seems that she is now wondering in the darkness. Never to return to her home world again." Aslan said now facing the two.

"Now you two must fight her and defeat the White Witch in my place until the time is right." Aslan said.

"Wait you said she can never return to her home world does that mean this world." Zoro asked.

"That is correct. With this world at peace it be foolish to return here again as all her followers will disappear and never follower her again. But that doesn't mean that peace will last forever for there will be a time to fight again and save this world once more." Aslan said.

"So your saying we can come back when there's trouble. " Luffy asked and Aslan nodded.

"Alright then will come back anytime you guys need us." Luffy said.

"I sure you and your crew will like that." Aslan said. Zoro was about to question what he meant when the children came down to them along with the Oreius.

"Aslan." Peter was shock to see him along with Edmund and anyone who thought he was dead.

"Relax Peter. There is no need to worry. The White Witch is gone, but has escape to another world." Aslan said.

"So do we go after her." Edmund asked.

"No Edmund that will be task to Luffy and Zoro along with the Straw Hat pirates to handle the situation." Aslan said. Peter was about to argue, but knows that Aslan knew what he was doing.

"Yosh then let's party to victory over the black monsters and the Witch lady." Luffy shouted then was punch from behind his head by Zoro.

"Don't make decisions on your own." Zoro shouted.

"Zoro it's alright we'll party soon, but first their is work that need to be done." Aslan said.

* * *

As the battle was over and the Witch was gone soon things began to pick up then at the place called Cair Paravel was when a ceremony began. As Aslan along with Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Luffy and Zoro came walking up. All four went to their place on the thrown as Aslan was in front and Luffy and Zoro standing beside Aslan. Luffy on the Left and Zoro on the right.

"To the listening eastern Seas. I give you Queen Lucy the valiant."

"To the great western Wood. King Edmund the just."

"To the radiate southern Sun. Queen Susan the gentle."

"And to the clear northern Sky. I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Aslan turned around and face them as they sat down.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia always a King and Queen of Narnia. May your wisdom place you until the stars fall from the heavens." Aslan said then turned around this time for Zoro and Luffy.

"And to those who have aided us when the Heartless came. I give you Roronoa Zoro Narnia's worlds greatest swordsman."

"Then to the one who fought with Courage and will to fight for those who do harm to his Nakama. I give you Monkey D. Luffy Pirate King of Narnia."

"Those your journey is still long and far you will always be welcome here in Narnia." Aslan said to the two. They nodded in understanding As the shouted their names of all four Kings and Queens they cheered for their new rulers of Narnia. Suddenly Luffy felt something along with Zoro a dark energy.

"It is time for you to wield a keybalde Roronao Zoro. Zoro gave a questionable look until a keyblade appear in front of the Thrown. Zoro walk up as Luffy walk beside Zoro and then.

**gomu gomu no pistol **

Suddenly a crack appeared breaking fabric of reality then appeared a dark Keyhole. Zoro pointed the Narnia Keyblade at it and shot a light beam at the Keyhole destroying it. Everyone was shock at what just happen all, but Aslan who said.

"Now your journey has began and your quest to stop the darkness begins." Aslan said. Soon light appear along with a door that formed behind Luffy and Zoro.

"Ah so it seems. Luffy let's go." Zoro said.

"Eeeeehhhhh and I wanted to party. Well I guess we have to go." Luffy said.

"You mean you can't stay a bit." Peter asked.

"I'm Sorry Peter, but they must be off for something terrible will happen to his other Straw hats if they don't return." Aslan said.

"Wait what happen to my Nakama. Are they alright." Luffy asked worried.

"There alright for now, but I'm afraid if you stay any longer they will be in danger." Aslan said.

"Got it. Yosh let's go Zoro." Luffy went towards the door trying to open faster, but it was opening slow.

"Well thank you for all the help you did and we hope to see you again." Edmund said.

"Ah We will come back sometime right Luffy." Zoro asked.

"That's right so don't worry we'll come back again someday." Luffy agreed. then the door was open and was ready for them to go."

"Yosh let's go." Luffy said as he ran in first and said, "See ya all again someday."

Then Zoro nodded and went through as well. Then the door disappeared leaving the room silent, but with a smile.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro wake up in an outburst and find they were back at their world with the Straw Hats sleeping except them. However a storm was on top of them and they needed everyone wake.

"This storm is unnatural." Luffy said.

"Ah so it seems." Zoro agreed.

"Zoro I'm going in the woods and see what's going on." Luffy said.

"Alright, but be careful their might be those heartless things and those three different type of monsters their as well." Zoro said.

"Ah that's why I want to go they might be the cause of the storm so I need you to get everyone on aborad." Luffy ordered. Zoro Nodded and they split up one staying behind to wake the others and one to fight what might cause the storm above them.

"Hey Nami, Nami wake up." Zoro shook Nami up as she got up wondering what Zoro wanted.

* * *

Luffy charge in any direction and found nothing until he spotted a man in a black suit wearing a mask. It was dark so Luffy couldn't tell what he look like.

"Hey are you the one who is messing with the weather." Luffy demanded.

"**That is none of your concern. For this world will be destroyed along with you with it.**" He said.

Suddenly two people came almost cutting off Luffy's head if he didn't dodge it. They then stand right next to the man in the mask.

"**Allow me to introduce you to my two friends. Neoblade and X. They are the ones who destroyed this world into chaos and cause the unbalance to this world and many others.**" He said. Luffy was about to fight them when.

"Luffy what you doing hurry up and get on the ship." Nami yelled. Luffy look away for a second and they were gone. So Luffy had no choice, but to go back to ship were the voice was and handle the situation.

* * *

Luffy saw everyone on the ship getting ready for the storm. Luffy quickly got on as they were unprepared for this weather.

"Luffy what were you doing we have a crisis and you run off like that what were you thinking." Nami asked worried. Luffy couldn't say a word until they heard the ship acting weird.

"Everyone we're taking on air and flying." Franky said.

"What are you talking about we're still at the sea so how could we EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH WE'RE FLYING IN THE DARK SKY." Usopp yelled.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HOW COULD WE BE FLYING IN THE SKY WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ON THE OCEAN." Chopper yelled.

"It seems like the dark clouds are the cause of this I wonder if we're going to die by lighting or crashing on the ground." Robin said.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CALM." Usopp yelled.

"Anyhow we're in a tight situation and we really need to get out of it." Sanji said.

"I'm shaking to the bone with chills on my spine. But I'm already made of bone Yohohoho skull joke." Brook said.

"Hang on I'll do a coup de burst and get us out of here." Franky yelled in the wind.

"Franky wait." Nami shouted, but it was to late.

**coup de burst**

The blast work, but lead them close and faster towards the clouds.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE." Usopp screamed.

"Hold on." Zoro yelled as they sailed into the clouds.

* * *

When the ship landed everyone was knock out, but soon they woke up one by one. Suddenly they heard something loud.

BOOM

Everyone got up they saw something unbelievable.

"What the..." Was all Nami could say as there were all the dark creatures of four types fighting on the battle field.

**Heartless vs Nobodies vs Unvesred vs Dream Eater Nightmares**

As they all watch the battle it was turning into a four way war.

* * *

**Please review your thoughts or concerns as you enjoy the exciting chapter and story. Also the original OPTUA - One Piece the Untold Adventure will be upadate soon it just need a bit more stuff and you'll be able to read it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I'm going to try to go by Kingdom Hearts 3 so until further more info is in I'm making it up as I go by. Plus to those who are eager to see a new trailer look for kingdom hearts 3 new trailer is out. It's not much, but that shows there working hard on this one and maybe more surprises will be on the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Squirming Evil**

It was a battlefield against all four sides like a war zone for monster kind. The Straw Hats have been watching the whole scene for awhile until the monsters and the heartless began to aboard the ship.

"EEEEEEYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH THERE CLIMBING ON THE SHIP." Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook yelled.

The others were getting ready to fight them as they were soon on board the ship.

"Hey Luffy are those things the ones we fought before in our dreams and in that place." Zoro whispered to Luffy.

"Mm it looks like we need to fight them again." Luffy said.

"What are you two whispering about hurry up and beat those things." Nami said. So they did as there told and went to fight them.

* * *

Franky and Robin were fighting the cute little monsters that had pink and black color on there bodies.

"How cute." Robin commented.

"Doesn't matter if there cute or not you saw how they fight out there so I'm willing to bet they fight well even now." Franky said as one of them jump to bell flop on him creating little shockwaves. Franky dodge it easy ready to attack.

"Huh tough little guy. I'll admit you got guts, but I'll take more then that to beat me." Franky went to his boxing position and punch one when it jump. While Robin simply stand and bending them in the opposite direction on there bodies making them disappear.

* * *

Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were facing little blue monsters with pointy arms and legs with red eyes.

"what are those things." Nami asked shouting.

"There scary." Chopper said.

"D-D-D-Don't get any closer o-o-o-or I'll shoot." Usopp tried to be brave, but was shaking to his legs. Soon one of them was getting closer ready to attack, but.

SLASH

"Sorry about that, but although I don't know what's going on and what you monsters are. I WON'T LET YOU NEAR MY NAKAMA AT THE COST OF MY LIFE." Brook shouted with determination. Soon the blue monsters charge at him so Brook using his fencing style stab and cut down the monsters one after another.

Chopper notice some came behind them and went to **Heavy point** then started to charge at them, then either punch, toss, tackle, or pounce them.

Nami saw the two fight and realize there's no turning back. So Nami brought out her staff and charge up her attack, but the blue monsters weren't gonna let her so Usopp with quick thinking brought his slingshot and fired them down one after another until.

**thunderbolt tempo**

Struck them down and brought the blue monster out.

* * *

Sanji was now dealing with the white and gray monsters with what look like zippers on their mouths, but are open.

"What are you guys." Sanji asked and they said nothing.

"Well whatever you are I don't care for your going down." Sanji said then he tried to kick them on the face, but missed as they bended there bodies like there a snake. One tried to wrap around Sanji to attack him, but Sanji jump and avoid the attack.

"Oh so you like to be a snake huh that's fine with me cause I'll still roast you as fired snake stew." Sanji tried it again this time land a direct hit and keep on attacking them as they charge right at him as well.

* * *

Luffy and Zoro had no hard time fighting the Heartless as they were easy after fighting an army of them. Soon more and more keep on coming as the other monsters realized that they were being defeated by someone other then each other. Zoro realize the other monsters were starting to head towards there direction and fast.

"Franky get us out of here now use a coup de burst."

"Yosh I don't know what's happening, but I won't argue with you." Franky punch another one out and headed towards the bottom of the ship and activated the cola.

"Alright we have enough for one more, but I don't want to waste all the cola on this." Franky shouted.

"That's fine as long as we get out of here then we'll be okay." Zoro said. Franky ran to the steering wheel and puuled the leveler.

"Hang on everyone." Franky shouted.

**coup de burst**

Suddenly they blasted off into the sky and were heading towards a wall.

"EEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH WE'RE GOING TO CRASH." Nami and Usopp yelled.

"No we're not." Luffy jumped in front of the ship to bounce them off the wall.

**gomu gomu no fusen**

Luffy was now a big ball of air and manage to save the ship barely let it roll right on top of the wall letting it bounce on Luffy and crash the ground safely.

"Puff that was close. Where are we anyway." Luffy said. They were in a middle of an town were all the houses were quiet until.

"Freeze." Luffy heard a voice from the side and found that the town was crawling with guards wearing some kind of suit of armor with swords and spears.

"Speak stranger are you with Maleficent group, the Organization XIII, Seekers, or Dream's core." An guard asked. The others didn't know what to say until.

"Nope we're none of those guys. We're pirates." For the Straw Hats they either fell anime style or gasp except Robin.

"P-PIRATES THAT'S EVEN WORSE." The guard shouted. They prepared to attack the Straw Hats until.

HEARTLESS, THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING WITH NOBODIES, UNVERSED AND DREAM EATER NIGHTMARES." Another guard shouted. As the monsters came in the towns defence system activate and the guards tried to stop them, but there were to many of them only 30 seconds went by and the guards retreated leaving the Straw Hats behind.

"Theirs to many of them we need to fall back." Said a guard, but notice the nine pirates stood their ground as the rest of them did as well.

"Hey I don't know who you people are, but if you value your lives then you..."

**gomu gomu no gatling**

Luffy took out 25 of the heartless, nobodies, unversed, and dream eaters nightmares as they were destroyed in an instant. The guards couldn't believe what they saw or at least some who stayed behind.

"Yosh let's go don't let these monster get to this town." Luffy shouted.

"Ah" The Straw Hats shouted as they charge at the incoming monsters.

**One Piece Pirate warrior: The challenger**

Luffy kick and punch the heartless and nobodies left and right as they were knock out. Then head for the unversed as a group of them surrounded Luffy about to tackle him. Zoro came in time to slice the unversed up as Sanji kicked all the nightmares by hands on the ground and spinning around while kicking.

Brook slice the heartless up then tried to get the nightmares as they were jumping up and down so he stab them one after the other. Robin strangle the unversed then break whatever backs they have on them while Franky punch left and right with his boxing style on the nobodies which took a while, but eventually he manage to beat them.

Chopper was in **heavy point **wrestling with the heartless as they were in great numbers. While Nami and usopp covered there backs. Nami with her staff swated the monsters that came close and Usopp who fired at the long distance ones.

* * *

The guards were impress at their fighting skills and powers that more and more were watching the fight then helping them.

"W-What, what is with these people? It's like their fighting for their us and yet they have nothing to with this...so why." One Guard asked himself.

"You should help them instead of asking that yourself." Someone said.

"A Leon sir." A Guard said. There stood behind a guard was Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Merlin and Archimedes.

"Well I say we got ourselves some youngers who are having a hard time with this." Cid said, "Then again they do look like there handling it quite fine."

"Come on Leon we should help them after all they don't know what happens when they fight this many at the same time." Yuffie said.

"No I want to see how they fair against the one that is coming very soon." Leon replied. As he said that an 10 Darkside came ready to fight the Straw Hats ready to destroy them.

"Now we'll see how they deal with them." Leon said.

* * *

The Straw Hats didn't expect an giant monster to appear, but stood their ground.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH THERE'S TO MANY OF THEM."

"We don't have time for this Luffy you'll have to finish this in one blow." Zoro said.

"Ah. Everyone stand back. I'll wipe them out in no time." Luffy shouted.

**One Piece pirate warrior: Ost Track 37**

**Gear Third**

Luffy bit his thumb while blowing some air in it to grow an giant arm.

**gomu gomu no**

The Darkside came close to attacking Luffy until.

**giant pistol**

The attack collide and blast the darkside into two more darkside's destroying them. seven of the dark side came charging at Luffy now while Luffy jump to prepare an attack.

**giant battle axe**

All seven of the darkside's were destroyed in an instant then for some reason the heartless, nobodies, unversed, and dream eater nightmare's retreated as if they were scared of something.

* * *

"What just happen?" An guard asked very shock even Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, merlin, and Archimedes were shock as well.

"It seems they were scared of something." Another person said.

"Ah Cloud sir." A Guard said. There stood cloud with Tifa as well very surprise as her about the turn of events.

"Why, Why did they retreat like that. It was like they were scared because some of there buddies were beaten." Tifa asked.

"I don't know, But those group of people maybe the key to what we need for this battle to end." Cloud said. So the group walk towards the Straw Hats as they want answers of where they come from.

"Um excuse me, But could you come with us." Aerith asked the group as soon answered will be told.

* * *

**Please review your thought and concerns on this exciting chapter and exciting story. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone if you been a fan of the original One Piece the Untold Adventure then you'll love the remix. Although for this chapter I'm not sure how it'll be. So once you read the chapter give me your thoughts on it as I'm actually not sure about this one if you'll like it or not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

So the Straw Hat Pirates were working their way towards what look like a castle at the top of an mountain. Franky was worried for the sky safety, but Leon asked the guards to guard the ship until they return. Sanji was all lovey-dovey with the girls as they soon learn to ignore him as they continue to walk that is until Tifa punch Sanji into a wall to shut him up. Although they were curious as to why Luffy had shrunk when using that big move then he actually got bigger and they asked some questions about his abilities. as they walk by the towns people and the guards were curious as to who are these people and where they come from. Once they got to the castle up in the mountains they were inside walking towards Ansem the Wise who was with three little pixies an group called Gullwing along with a guy with an big sword name Auron. Auron was the first to notice the people that were with them.

"Well seem like you pick a bunch of strange people especially a raccoon-dog with an skeleton." Auron said.

"Yeah what's up with that." Said one called Paine member of Gullwing

"They look like a bunch of weirdoes." Said one called Rikku member of Gullwing

"Now, now let's be nice you two they just got here and are probably here to help us." Said one called Yuna member of Gullwing

"Yeah also who you two calling us weirdoes." Franky said.

" and not a raccoon-dog I'm a reindeer." Chopper shouted.

"And I'm a skeleton alright nothing, but bones on my body Yohohohohoho ah!" Brook walk towards the three little pixies and asked.

"Little ladies may I see your panties." Brook asked. The three blushed and then all three kick under his chin with enough force to send him knocking down.

"OOOOOOO WHAT LOVELY LITTLE LADIES SIZE." Sanji said acting all lovey-dovey with heart eyes. Then was knock out cold by Tifa who punch him into the wall.

"Would you knock it off already." Tifa shouted.

"It seem you got an rowdy bunch Leon." Ansem said.

"Yeah tell me about it. But they sure know how to fight when needed." Leon said.

"It would seem that way, might I offer you some tea or something." Ansem asked the Straw Hats as they turned to him now.

"Yes I would love some tea." Brook said.

"I like to have some cola." Franky asked.

"Some coffee will do." Robin said politely.

"I'll take anything sweet." Chopper asked.

"I'll make some tea for you and the rest of us since I'm a chef after all." Sanji said.

"I'll just take whatever you have." Usopp replied.

"I wouldn't mind having orange tea please." Nami said.

"Just some beer will be fine." Zoro said.

"Meat I want meat." Luffy said drooling.

"Man that is a lot of different things to get. Well I better see what we got." Cid said walking away with Sanji as they both work at the kitchen.

* * *

Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Merlin, Archimedes, Auron, Gullwing, and Ansem the Wise were talking with Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook about their adventure an what they seen. The Straw Hats were interested that there's other worlds for different reasons. While Leon and the others were interested in the Straw Hats world as well. So they shared stories about the adventure and what they explore. Unfortunately leon's group don't have much to share so they mostly asked the Straw Hats about their world and what's it like. Sanji was doing the same with Cid as they talk what they experience. Soon they found that the Straw hats world was a world a wonder even Ansem was curious about it as was Merlin too. Once Sanji and Cid got back with the food and drinks they ate and talk some more. But also found shocking is Luffy's appetite cause while their eating Luffy was on his 97th plate working on his 100th plate. Soon they found that it was normal with them as seen with Zoro who was drinking 12 barrels of beer as well. Once they were done they now were about to get some answers.

"Now then you the Straw Hat Pirates are wondering what's going on right." Ansem asked and they nodded. So then they gave the tale of the keyblade.

* * *

After explaining all the important details from Terra, Ventus, and Aqua to the end of Xehanort. They were in awe and excited mostly Luffy as they discovered all that happen all over the worlds and peace was made. Until Nami asked an important question.

"Hold on if the worlds are at peace why are these Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Dream Eater Nightmare wrecking Havoc all over the place. I mean if that were the case what happen." Nami asked demandingly. Then Robin walk up and asked an different question.

"Nami is right if the worlds are suppose to be in peace how come they are wrecking havoc now. And then there is the question of the ones who control them. An guard asked "Are you with Maleficent's group, Organization XIII, Seekers, or Dream's Core" is what the guard said. Also if there's a possibility that there is more groups like that then they haven't made a move yet as they were fighting against each other waiting for one to be taken down for another to strike am I correct. Robin explain on what she witness. The others were either surprise or keep an straight face as to not show their surprised.

"That is correct for what you witness was nothing, but a taste of the dark forces that is yet to come. For there is more out there that we can't reach or know about." Ansem said.

"But we do have an lead on what we can do to stop this." Cid said.

"Yes allow me to explain. You see now that you know there are keyhole in all the worlds right." Merlin asked and they nodded.

"Well there is also one keyhole that has been forgotten for longest of time along with the nameless Keyblade. And that there called Dark keyholes." Merlin said.

"Dark keyhole?" Luffy said tilting his head.

"Yes Dark keyholes they have an unspeakable power to bring unbalance to just all worlds, but to existence of reality as well. You see their are worlds out there that we can connect to by normal keyholes either unlocking or locking them. However Dark Keyholes bring a different story to them. As if one existence then the worlds will be in chaos as soon worlds will appear that don't existence or haven't been discovered as of yet. And by forcing them to existence or being discovered it will cause unspeakable disaster among the worlds." Merlin explained.

"Ah I got it so it's a mysterious keyhole." Luffy said, "Then all we need is just a key and unlock a door right." Everyone had sweat drops on their heads.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey that is not how it works kid are you even listening to what we have to say." Cid asked.

"Don't worry we just need to kick the bad guys ass and the worlds will be safe right." Luffy said with an grin until Nami pounded his over his head.

"Idiot it's not that simple." Nami said.

"She's right for in order to restore the worlds we need to destroy the Dark keyholes by using an keyblade. Then after words we need to destroy 100 Dark Keyholes in order to destroy and reveal the final Keyhole called Ultimate Dark Keyhole." Merlin explained.

"Ultimate Dark Keyhole." Nami question Merlin.

"Yes Ultimate Dark Keyhole. It's the creator of the Dark Keyholes, however their is other methods, but they involve have 10 Keyblade Wielders of pure light to destroy it." Merlin said sadly. The Straw Hats notice how sad they sounded when they said that.

"Are you alright? You look sad." Luffy ask innocently.

"It's nothing, but..." Leon try to say it, but couldn't.

"It involve the Princess of Heart." Aerith said.

"Why would it involve them don't you need to protect them instead of having them fight." Sanji asked.

"That's the thing in order to destroy the Ultimate Dark Keyhole 10 Princess of Heart of pure light must wield an keyblade to seal or destroy the Ultimate Dark Keyhole. But we only have 7 princess of heart and one of them wields a keyblade so in a way we need 9 more to find." Cid explained.

"Plus if we don't destroy or if the Ultimate Dark Keyhole is in their hands then we're doom." Yuffie said.

"And in order for the Ultimate Dark Keyhole to activate they need 100,000,000,000 worlds to fall into darkness." Ansem said.

"So what that means you got time right all we need is an keyblade. Find the 100 Dark Keyholes. Get 9 princess of heart of pure light and destroy the keyhole right. So you still got time right." Nami said and asking.

"I'm afraid not. For in one mouth after we defeat Xehanort. 99,000,000,000 worlds had fallen into darkness in one mouth and more to come." Ansem said gravely.

The Straw Hats are in shock even Robin who's eyes widen when hearing this news. Luffy on the other had an emotionless expression then walk out the door to outside the castle the rest of the Straw hats stayed. Leon thought that they were in shock that they couldn't handle the news, but not after 2 minutes pass they heard sound.

BOOM

* * *

Everyone went outside and found that the cliff side was destroy. Leon saw the figure to find it was Luffy who destroyed the cliff side in pieces. Luffy then walk back to the others now in an calm state.

"Hey how many bad guys are their." Luffy asked Leon.

"I don't know why?" Leon wondered.

"Cause I'm going to kick all their ass and make them pay for what they done to our world and other worlds out their that fallen." Luffy said.

Your world." Leon asked.

"Ah when we were on an island their was an storm and then there was this guy with an mask with two other people saying about something our world. I didn't know what he meant, but now that I think about it he meant our world fell to darkness. So tell me are they the bad guys putting the worlds into darkness and destroying peoples home." Luffy asked with his hat tilted down a bit.

"if he was in some kind of group then yes they are." Leon said.

"Okay then cause we'll save the worlds and kick the bad guys ass." Luffy said cracking his fingers. The Straw hats then had determination look on their faces as Zoro step up and said.

"Luffy is right with or with out the keyblade we will stop them and save the worlds and once the captain made his decision theirs no one that's gonna stop us." Zoro declared. Leon and the others saw the determination in their eyes and that it was scary. Then an guard ran up towards them as they heard they were about to get the bad news or worst.

"Leon, Leon we have an major crisis." The Guard yelled his lungs out.

"What is it." Leon asked.

"The Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Nightmares are working together to invade the town AND ARE HEADING TOWARD THE CASTLE NOW." The Guard yelled as Leon's Group and the Straw Hats heard the worst news yet.

"What about the people are they okay." Leon asked the guard.

"Everyone is okay they escape in the ships we built to space and are now heading this way theirs to many of them." The Guard said.

"Alright then get everyone inside the castle and prepare the ships." Leon ordered.

"Hey what about our ship we're not going anywhere without it." Franky said.

"Are you just going to your ship then do what be turned into a heartless or..." Zoro point his blade at Cid as the other Straw Hats got in their fighting position.

"Think all you want we're not leaving without our ship." Zoro replied.

"That's right our Ship is our Nakama as well so don't think you can tell us what to do. If we have to we'll fight all the Monsters and defend our ship no matter what." Luffy said. Leon and the other were surprise at their determination and actually admire that in a way even when the odds were against them. So Cid intervene and tried to settle them down with an solution.

"Alright you win. Your ship is on the other side of the castle. I'll go on ahead and install an gummi block so that way your ship can fly." Cid said.

"Hey wait if your going to do that then I'll help to after all I'm a shipwright of the crew so it's my job to keep the ship in tip top shape." Franky said. Cid didn't even think about it and agreed with franky so they went ahead to install the gummi block, but that was when things were getting out of control. Thousand of town people were running up to the castle and pass the Straw hats and Leon's group. A guard ran up to Leon as he look terrified.

"Leon we have an problem all the ships have been out into space already and only a thousand are left behind." The Guard said.

"WHAT. Then what happen to the spare ships we had in storage." Yuffie asked.

"They are surrounded by the heartless army. Someone knew we would use them." The Guard said.

"That means someone is leading this attack. Get everyone into the ships now we need to give them time to leave the world in order to escape." Leon said. The Guard saluted and went to work. All the Towns people were soon on top of the hill piling up as the crowd was outside of the castle trying to get in.

"Alright everyone one at a time don't rush yourselves." A guard shouted to the crowd.

"Annie has anyone seen Annie." Said a Woman her husband tried to look for her as well when.

"Mommy." Shouted a little girl. For their was the little girl name Alice no older then 8. Was trying to run up the hill to get to her mommy on top, but the monsters of heartless, nobodies, unversed, and nightmares were behind her about 1 mile away.

"Damn they were that close." Leon cursed himself.

"Alice, ALICE." The mother yelled.

"Stop madam there's nothing you can do." A guard said.

"But that's my little girl." The mother argued.

"I'm sorry, but it's out of our hands let Leon and the others handle this." The guard said.

"No we stand our ground." Leon ordered.

"What, but Leon sir." The Guard asked in surprise.

"Have you fought a thousand heartless at once. Cause I have and it wasn't pleasant we didn't suffer any losses that day. But if we to fight them like this then we doom our chance of survival." Leon shouted. They were taken back by this, but nobody said anything.

"Leon sir the Straw Hats are moving toward the girl." The guard said. Leon and the others saw they were trying to save the girl, but for some reason heartless, nobodies, unversed, and nightmares got in front of them stopping their attempt to save the girl.

"Bastards get out of our way." Sanji yelled. As the eight fought the army was getting closer.

"This is one of their tactics they lure you away from the crowd in order for once your caught in their trap. There's no way out." Leon said as the crowd had there head down. Soon the army was approaching as the Alice was scared that she couldn't move. Everyone was looking in hopes they don't want to see the awful fate awaited her. Soon an heartless was looming over Alice as all she could do was close her eyes and brace for the worst fate.

ZOOM

POW

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."

CRASH

When they heard a yelled and the rumbling sound of the rocks falling they saw the girl Alice is alive and the one that save her was Luffy in **Gear Second** form. Leon was shock at how fast Luffy speed was and that he manage to save the girl in time.

"How, How did he get their so fast. Is this his Gear Second that they were talking about." Leon thought.

Soon the army move toward Luffy and Alice as they were targeted by them.

SLASH

BAM

Zoro and Sanji made it to the scene and destroyed the monsters like it was nothing as the others manage to reach Luffy, Zoro, Sanji in time to take out the surrounding monsters. They stood in front of Alice in line of defence as the army of heartless, nobodies, unversed, and nightmares are about to charge at them.

"Nami, Usopp get her out of here we'll handle these guys." Luffy said.

"Right come on this way." Nami was holding Alice as she was walking away from the fight with Nami and Usopp.

"Let's go." Luffy shouted while pounding his fists as they charge at the army while the army charge at them.

* * *

**Hope you like this cause I try to take this in a different approach. Please give your thoughts or concerns on this chapter and if you still like the story then it's good to know that I have your support. Thanks for reading and enjoying the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi 20913 here I want to discuss the two challenges I made for Sonic the Hedgehog and Transformers Prime series. I realize that no one wants to accept so I'll let you decided if I should do them or not. Cause I really want to focus on this story and Delta Force Rises as well. But I like to hear what you have to say as well. And of course the third options which I don't want to see happen personally is shut down the two challenges and just focus on what I have. So if you have an say please make an comment later on after the chapter. So enjoy reading this chapter and story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom hearts, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

Nami, Usopp, and Alice went up the hill towards the crowd and manage to avoid trouble from the monster army. As they got up the hill Nami and Usopp went to Alice's mother as she embrace themselves in a hug.

"Thank you how can we repay you." Alice's father asked.

"Just keep her safe and have good memories together as a family." Nami said smiling. Just before Nami and Usopp were leaving Alice tap on Nami's leg wanting something. Nami bent down to her level for Alice to see Nami eye to eye.

"Excuse me miss who's the Straw Hat man." Alice asked. Nami look back to see Luffy fighting hard out there punching and kicking the monster army around. Nami turned back and said.

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy. He's going to be King of the Pirates." Nami declared. The town's people talked amongst themselves mumbling to each other about how can they be pirates and wondering why they are helping them.

"King of the Pirates?" Alice asked.

"That's right he may sound silly at first, but once his minds made up he never backs down." Nami said. Alice was admired by this as Nami and Usopp then heard the guard announce that the path has cleared up they can move forward. Unfortunately some of the children even the adults wanted to watch the Straw Hats fight there hearts out for them, but they were told they had to go if they want to live.

"Looks like you need to go. Be safe then okay." Alice nodded and went with her parents taking a last look at the two and the Straw Hats as they earn themselves as heroes of this world's people in some way.

* * *

With Leon's group they were making sure none of the monsters got pass the Straw Hats at this point. But the Straw Hats also earned there respect for what they did and for what there doing even when they act odd they sure know when to fight when needed.

"Well Looks like I was wrong about them." Leon said.

"We all were wrong Leon. We all thought they we a bunch of goof off, but they can be really serious when they want to be." Aerith said.

"I must admit I didn't know what to expect of them, but I now see they are really something." Cid agreed.

"Come on let's get to work we'll leave this to them as soon as the crowd gets inside. Then once everyone is on board we'll get them so they can escape as well." Leon said. Then Leon walk pass everyone as they headed towards the crowd.

"Wait what you gonna do?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm going to stay here and help them in anyway I can." Leon said.

"Don't think you be alone on this. Cause I want to help them as well." Cloud said.

"You don't have to do this." Leon said.

"I do. Cause I believe with them nothing is impossible if you believe in the impossible." Cloud explain.

"Same here. But I believe that they have what it takes to stop this darkness and end who ever is responsible for this mess." Auron said. So Leon gave in and nodded as they stand there ground waiting for the right time to strike as the others left with the crowd finally inside.

* * *

The Straw Hats had been at this for an while the six of them(Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Brook). While the other two Nami and Usopp were fighting as there back up support form a good distance.

Luffy was still in his gear second form ass he keep pounding and pounding on the army of heartless, nobodies, unversed, and dream eater nightmare's. As they come by Luffy was the one who was destroying them more so then the others except Zoro and Sanji.

The Monster army was starting to get irritated by their strength and that was saying something. For the one in charge was giving orders not knowing what's going on and who's in the way. For the leader in charge of the invasion was doing something sneaky.

* * *

Merlin now in charge of the group in Leon's absence was guiding the crowd to the on the other side of the castle. It was going faster then anticipated with the guards helping and everything going as plan with security. Only 200 town's people were left to get on board the ships, but.

BOOM

The group heard an explosion from inside the castle as the crowd then tried to rushed into the ships while the group had to find out what happened.

* * *

With the Straw Hats and Leon's group that join the fight they been fighting the monster army for quite a while. Until they heard an explosion from outside that they decided to go see what's going on.

So as quickly as possible they ran inside while the guards had their archers out defending them as they got inside. Once inside they ran towards to where they need to go.(by this point Luffy's gear second wear off)

* * *

Town's people are rushing all over the place to the ships as the heartless had manage to get inside. Only 75 town's people were left and a few ships are out remain as Merlin's group tries to sort this out.

"Everyone please remain calm. The ships are still here and waiting for everyone to get on board." A guard said.

BOOM

Another explosion was made as only 20 town's people were to go. The heartless had manage to get pass the guards and Merlin's group as they were about to attack.

**Weapons left**

**bean left**

But someone had caught them as they turned to see Franky there at his ship now fighting the heartless with Cid.

"Not bad. So you really are a cyborg huh." Cid said.

"Ow that's right bro I'm a cyborg fully equip with weapons and a shipwright for to repair the ships damage anytime so I'm Suuuuppppeeeerrrrr Franky." Franky said.

"Heh then you better get working cause we got company." Cid said. As they soon are about to fight off the heartless that invade the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile the Straw Hats with Leon's group are making their way to the explosion only to find Merlin's group down for the count.

"Merlin, Archimedes, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Paine, Rikku, Yuna, Ansem." Cloud said. as they were laying on the ground unconscious.

"Who could have done this." Nami asked.

"That be me." Said a voice. As someone appeared out of the shadows by the name of Pete.

"You? You did this, your not bright enough to pull this off." Leon said.

"Humph well for your information I am the Mighty Pete who nobody is to mess with and I do mean nobody. Heartless squad round up." Soon heartless started to appear out of the darkness ready for battle. Luffy stared at them then walk right in front of the group and said.

"Hey guys go on ahead I'll stay here." Luffy ordered.

"What no we can't..."

"You heard him captains orders." Zoro said. Leon tried to argue, but gave in and agreed cause the others came first as well. So Leon, Cloud, Auron, and the Straw Hats pick up everyone and went towards where Franky and Cid are with the town's people. Now it's just Luffy and Pete with an army of Heartless. Pete look at the heartless and back at Luffy and shouted while pointing at Luffy.

CHARGED

As the Heartless came at Luffy at once.

* * *

Franky and Cid had manage to get everyone including the guards off the world to safety now it's just them and the others as they defended against the heartless. Soon Leon, Cloud, Auron, and the Straw Hats came out carrying Merlin, Archimedes, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Paine, Rikku, Yuna, and Ansem as well.

"Hey what happen to them." Cid asked.

"Long story right now we need to get out of here." Leon ordered.

"Ow the ship is ready and it's the last one left." Franky said pointing at the Sunny Go.

"What happen to our ship." Cloud asked Cid.

"It got destroyed by the damn heartless." Cid said.

"Of course Pete must have something or someone to do with this." Auron said.

"Pete, him no it exploded on it's own." Cid said.

"Then why would you say it's the heartless?" Leon asked.

"That's what I'm assuming." Cid said.

"We'll figure it out later right now let's go." Franky said. So they boarded everyone on the ship while defending the ship and the others.

* * *

Luffy was beating up the heartless like it was nothing and pounding them to nothing. Pete was getting angry so he decide to change tactics.

"That's it since none of the heartless are making an different here then it's time for you to face my plan B." Pete slam his fist on the ground. summoning an big heartless called **Heavy fighter. **

"Hahahahahaha how do you like them apples this one is our newest heartless. Why it's probably our strongest heartless boss we ever created. It's arms like a block with spikes all over it one touch on them and your finish. Same with it's plated chest full of spikes with it's helmet on full of spikes for there is no weakness on this bad boy here it's invincible.

Luffy stared at it for a moment looking less imitated.

**One Piece Pirate warrior: Ost Track 37**

**gear third**

Luffy bit his thumb and blow it into an giant arm.

"Bahahahahahahaha you think just because you bit your thumb and blow it like a air balloon will help you." Pete said mocking Luffy.

**gomu gomu no**

"Humph fine let's see how you handle this **SPIKE BLOCK** **DRILL**." The Heartless left arm started too spin around like a drill as Luffy charge at the Heavy Fighter with his attack.

Then two attacks collide, but with one differents. Luffy's attack was as strong as a giant so even though the heartless attack was like a drill it wasn't at all. So in contact Luffy overpowered the heartless and sent it away destroying itself on impact with the wall. Pete mouth was wide open and his eyes were bug out from what he just saw.

"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE." Pete yelled. As Luffy let the air out and blasted away towards where ever he gets blasted too.

* * *

Leon was sent to look for Luffy as he volunteered to go. Ironically though Leon found an flying object that soared high up then into Leon. When Leon catch him he found it was Luffy who was the flying object in his shrunken form.

"So you used your gear third again huh." Leon asked. Then Luffy jump off and grew back up again.

"Yep, but it worked." Luffy said suddenly the heartless, nobodies, unversed, dream eater nightmare's came running in as there is no tomorrow.

"We got to go now." Leon said as they ran for there lives while Luffy was laughing his butt off.

* * *

Everyone on board was wake and getting ready as they started to lift off the ground the Straw Hats wanted to wait a bit for Luffy and Leon. But couldn't when the heartless over run the hanger.

Luffy and Leon made it outside and saw the others were already up and running.

"We're to late. Well it's nice knowing you guess this is the end." Leon said.

"Nope we're getting out of yet." Luffy said smiling. Luffy then attack the remaining heartless with an idea.

**gomu gomu no gatling**

**whip**

**battle axe**

**scythe**

**gomu gomu no pistol shot**

Luffy then stretch toward the ship and tell Leon to grab on just as he finish the remaining heartless up. And just in time before the monster army came as they launch themselves up and slam themselves into the side of the deck by the heads and onto the ship.

So Nami gave the okay to go and Franky then coup de burst there way out and into space as they now escape from the monster army.

* * *

In the hideout where Maleficent group resigns. Pete was walking in defeat as he didn't want to face the one person that will be trouble then Maleficent and that is **Neoblade**.

"So how did it go Pete." Neoblade said in a mechanical voice.

"Well it went as plan Neoblade Sir or mam." Pete didn't know who it was cause the metal suit was covering the gender and the voice made it sound like a robot plus the personality didn't help either.

"Really then what do you explain that." Neoblade said pointing at the images of Luffy and the Straw Hats interfering with the invasion.

"Um well I um." Pete couldn't explain it, but it was to late as Neoblade had it's weapon out and ready to kill Pete at any moment.

"**Then tell me what is that huh. Is it my imagination or does it look like there is people that are interfering with our plans.**" Neoblade yelled.

"(_Gulp_)Well I..."

"**L****et me make my self clear your job is to make sure that no one is to get out alive and what I see is people escaping and you screwing up the PLAN.**" Neoblade stab it's blade at the wall barely touching at Pete's face, but decided to let him live.

"However I will let you live in exchange you will go on an hunt for what they call themselves the Straw Hat Pirates until you bring me there hearts you will not return afterwards understood." Neoblade explained.

"Yes sir or mam or it, oh I give up." Pete said as he runs off now in the hunt for the Straw Hat Pirate crew.

"Straw Hat Pirates huh. They won't last long against the groups of darkness." Neoblade said.

* * *

On Sunny go they were just resting up as they were talking and exploring the ship that Franky built. With a few installed equipment built by Cid and Franky they have now like gummi blocks to fly and navigate. Cid suggested they install a warp drive, but according to Franky the Captain would rather explore the worlds as they travel the way they are. Luffy wanted to sit on the figure head, but was told about theirs no air in space so that was a big no, no for Luffy. Soon they reach a world not the one they want cause they wanted to catch up with the other ships, but it would have to do for now as they went towards the world to land on.

* * *

On the world near a beach their were people as they enjoying themselves as they play volleyball or swim in the ocean or other stuff on the beach. But that all change when people began to notice an ship on the ocean sailing towards them as it got closer they realizes it's a pirate ship. But a weird one at that as it anchored on shore then a little steam boat that fits about four people on it. As it steamed over towards shore it landed and they got off the steam engine boat. They then stared at two boys and two girls(Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Robin) as they got off mostly at the girls for the men. As they look around thinking amongst themselves.

* * *

For the four Straw Hats, Luffy decided to look around, but Nami grab him before he ran off.

"Luffy don't runoff like that we don't know what kind of world this is." Nami said.

"Ah, but I want to explore a little." Luffy said whining.

"Take this at least a little serious Luffy we're in another world and we don't know what's out there. Leon send us to investigate this place and you want to explore a bit gee." Zoro said.

"Zoro-san is right we need to be careful if we're going to explore this unknown territory." Robin agreed. Luffy then heard an roaring sound and found strange box like things on the road called vehicles with an news sign on them. Soon people with weird devices on them came towards them as they walk up towards the group asking questions. Soon the four Straw Hats didn't like the attention and wanted to get out as fast as possible. So Luffy as he is grab everyone with his stretching powers and jump high over the crowd as they got out of the news crowd.

"Run." Luffy shouted. They ran for their lives into the city called New York and their they started their new adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile Pete also landed on the same world as the Straw Hats as well trying to find them.

"Ooooooo they could be anywhere." Pete complained.

"Oh well guess I'll have to search them the hard way." Pete snap his fingers and summoned the heartless to search the whole city for them as the hunt begins.

* * *

With another group there is one figure in the shadows that is waiting and watch for the Straw hats as well.

* * *

**Please give your thoughts or concerns on the chapter or story as you enjoy an exciting chapter. also remember about the two challenges if you don't know what I'm talking about please look it up on my profile or the title Sonic Challenge and Transformer challenge for if anyone is willing please let me know or if you know someone who will do it let me know as well. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, American Dragon, My life as a teenage Robot, Fairly odd Parents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Tak and the power of Juju, Teen Titans, TMNT 2012 series, Xiaolin Showdown, Persona 4, The Suite life of Zack and Cody, That's so Raven, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Lilo and Stitch.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The adventure begins**

**Location: Earth IV**

The other Straw Hats and Leon's group saw this then realize that they were running from the people that surrounding them.

"Looks like things are getting crazy out there." Cloud said.

"Yeah and we need to get out of here fast." Sanji said. but they were surrounded by police boats from all sides.

"This is a restricted area. Surrender quietly resistance is futile." Said an police officer. They were surrounded, but not out as Franky started to charge the blast on the back of the ship.

"Everyone hang on I'm going to do something Luffy would do." Franky said. So they had the sails up and tied as the police officer gave one more warning, but.

"Yosh let's go." Sanji said.

**coup de burst**

"So now what." Leon asked.

"Ah I didn't think about that." Franky shouted.

"MORON." everyone shouted as the ship flew toward the city into the streets.

"AH WHAT ABOUT THE MINI-MERRY." Chopper shouted about the steam engine boat. Then Merlin thought of something quick as he did his spells.

"Alright now. 1 and a 2 and a 3 and a 4." Merlin spell went effect and both ships started to fly before sunny was about to crash and mini-merry taken away. Soon they were flying over the city what the people call New York.

* * *

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Robin ran through the what they call the road as they ran through the cars honk as they keep running while the cars got out of there way. Luffy grab Nami and jump over some cars as they pass by. While Zoro and Robin jump over the cars as well. Until they saw the sunny go fly over their heads and mini-merry fly right next to them for them to get on board. They didn't have time to think about it and just got on as they flew towards sunny go.

The police Officers and everyone couldn't believe their eyes an pirate ship was blasting off and flying into the sky.

"Uh I think I drank to much coffee." Said the Police Officer.

* * *

Pete was searching for the Straw Hats as he was searching he got no clue where they are. Until he found himself in a middle of town square of New York where they announce the fighters and heroes for the tournament for tonight. That is when Pete got an idea.

* * *

Luffy then Sense trouble was happening as he was about to swing Zoro stop him.

"Hey Luffy do you sense that too." Zoro asked. And Luffy nodded.

"Cause I sense trouble as too." Zoro said, but just as they were about to follow there senses they saw someone flying with their colorful wings on their back. Luffy somehow knew that this person was going to fly where the trouble was so Luffy and Zoro agreed to follow him.

"Hey everyone we're following that guy who's flying over there." Luffy ordered.

"Eh why are we? We should be worried about our position right now." Nami argued.

"Sorry Nami, but Luffy is right about this one and besides we're in trouble now then before already." Zoro said agreeing with Luffy. Nami then gave in as everyone else followed the flying man.

* * *

In town Square it soon became chaos as all the fighters and heroes were fighting the dark creatures off to protect the citizens. But out of all the fighters were the famous heroes who were doing the fighting on Town Square.

**Teen Titan: Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy**

**American Dragon Jake long**

**Kim Possible and Ronald Stoppable**

**Tak**

**XJ9**

**Xiaolin Monks: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay**

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Turner**

**Danny Phantom**

**TMNT: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael **

**Stitch**

**Persona series: Also known as a group The Crusaders of Light; Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, Teddie, and Jexi the Hunter(Who happens to be not around).**

About 28 of the heroes are fighting the monsters as they were. But then make it 30 as an mysterious fighter was doing well for himself against the dark creatures as well his name: **Lib Cucor.**

And the most obvious one except no one knows yet name: **Captain Justice Aka Pete.**

Soon the battle was in chaos as the heroes and fighters were about to retreat until. Everyone notice a flying pirate ship go over the town Square and landed in the middle of the battle. Then they saw the weirdest bunch of people around mostly the Raccoon-Dog, A Speedo guy with nothing, but a shirt, and a skeleton with a few others as well. But then with the Straw Hats(9), Leon's Group(11) not including Archimedes and Ansem, And the Jexi the Hunter(Who got to know the Straw Hats before they got there). It made a total of 51 ready to battle including every fighter and hero on Town Square.

"Yep so it was the heartless after all huh." Sanji said.

"Why does it have to be monsters all the time." Usopp said.

Soon the dark creatures known as Heartless are focus on the arriving of the Straw hats and got closer and closer by the minute. Everyone was wondering why they were focus on them, but didn't ask as the Straw Hats, Leon's group and Jexi the Hunter then charged at the Heartless as they attack.

They knew Jexi as he was the most famous of them all, but the others had got there attention.

Leon's group were skilled at what they do and are getting all the heartless wipe out as they keep on coming. But what got there attention as there skills are really interesting at the least.

As they stared at them they saw an Skeleton cut an group of Heartless in one go. They saw the speedo guy act like a robot with weapons in every part of his body. With Robin they realizes that the hands were her doing as she snap the heartless backs. Chopper was an mystery to them as he ate an pill he transform into seven forms in 3 minutes. The citizens, heroes and fighters were wondering how can a guy kick so hard and still fight the monsters without using his hands. Some were concerned about Usopp as he was the only one without any powers or abilities, but realizes that he was equip with weapons and other stuff in his bag. Nami look like a weather witch as her storms came out of her staff. Some would have laugh, but instead gulp as they saw Zoro's fighting style was deadly as his skills. Luffy though was the weirdest as his stretching powers were used in a way that a rubber person wouldn't use not only that his strength was unmatched by his skills.

The Fighter and Heroes then join the fight as there were now over 500 fighters and heroes in the brawl.

Soon after the battle the News crew and the Police are ready to arrest the Straw Hats or question them. but with the way things are they were uncertain with these turn of events until then they wait.

* * *

Once it was done Lib Cucor saw that his time to fight the Straw Hats will soon come.

* * *

**Please give your thought or concerns on this chapter or story as you enjoy this exciting chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone you realized by now that this is an shared story because of the name Jexi the Hunter is on. So please read his story called Jexi Travels remix as well cause you will enjoy it and his other stories as well. Also to know what's going on with the story cause the battle arena will be split in two for both of us authors. One for Jexi arena and mine arena for this story for now until a certain merge point. Now enjoy the story and let the battle begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom hearts, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, American Dragon, My life as a teenage Robot, Fairly Odd Parents, The adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Tak and the power of Juju, Teen Titans, TMNT 2012 series, Xiaolin Showdown, Persona 4, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, That's so Raven, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Lilo and Stitch or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Battle combat Round 1:**

**Battle Royal**

When Rise KujiKawa announce the Prizes things were beginning to heat up as of now. In the audience they are standing in the sidelines watching are Ansem, Archimedes, Gullwing(And some famous TV stars around) are watching waiting for the battle to start.

We start with some of the people that had friends and family gone off to see the battle royal in the start of the greatest tournament in history**(I'm simplifying them out by series The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and on Deck, That's so Raven, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly place all of the main cast are there.).** Who some had been waiting for this very moment of their lives to see real live action in reality for the first time.

Then afterwards we get to the main announcer who he and the staff had set up in Town Square for this very fight set.

"Hey there, Fight Fan. We are ready for the first round Fights known as the Battle Royal." Rise Kujikawa said through the microphone as the crowds cheered and are ready for this years Tournament.

"But before we get started I want to announce that I will be taking over the Tournament on Red Arena and my co-host will be taking over for Blue Arena give it up for Khan Martins." The Crowd cheered for the next announcer. He had a referee shirt, blue sweat pants, blue and white shoes, blue cap on his head, about 30's, blond hair, green eyes, with an built up body.

The Crowd cheered for the announcer for the Blue Arena as he took the stage.

"And as the new guy around he will start by announcing the battle Royal for us." Rise Kujikawa said as he let Khan Martins be on stage and announce the tournament for the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for us to start this Fighters and heroes tournament." Khan said.

"But first let me remind you of the setting of this years tournament." Khan then went through the process of what is going to happen.

First: the Battle Royal will determine the next 64 fighters and Heroes that had come for this years tournament. About over 500 had entered and only 64 will make it for the next round.

Second: The Blue and Red Arena's will reduce the combatants by half until the final 4 are selected for the Blue and Red Arena.

Third: The final eight will be merge and mix up matches to make things interesting for the last and final ultimate battle.

The crowd cheered and was now ready for the battle to begin.

"Now without further delay Let's get ready to RUMBLE." Khan shouted. As the fighter and heroes gathered in the Town's Square for their fighting combat battle Royal.

"Now we will count down to 10..9..8..7..6.." Soon the crowd join in as the fighters and heroes began their fighting positions.

5

4

3

2

1

FIGHT

Now all the fighters and heroes started to battle each other and fought them one after the other.

The battle was fierce as they fought hard and fast. Mostly the main fighters and heroes were the ones that had the most impact on the battle.

Leon: With his power over fire and swordsman skills he was able to knock out the competition out of the way.

Jimmy Neutron: using his smarts and gadgets he gets the job done in a jiff.

XJ9: A Robot ready for anything and was built like an teenage girl. Even so she can still put up an good fight.

Stitch: An Experiment Made by Jumba to be an destructive creation, but turned good and used his powers to fight evil.

Tak: With the powers of Juju he manages to overcomes obstacles and challenges.

Danny Phantom: With his ghost powers he's defeat the ghost and put them into the ghost zone protecting his town from evil.

Jake Long: Protector of the Magic world with his master and his martial Art skills, he can fight evil even in his Dragon form.

Leonardo: A Turtle with Ninja skills and dual swordsman, he is an leader and protector of the city of his own area.

Xiaolin Monks: Those that fight evil and stop those that try to collect mystical Items that could destroy the world.

Tenn Titans: A group of fighting super power teens that bring evil to it's knees.

Kim Possible: An teenage girl that kicks butt and shows that she still can have an ordinary life at the same time.

Timmy Turner: A 10 year old with Fairies that grant him wishes and sometimes fight evil that try to destroy the world or reveal his fairies in sercet.

Jexi the Hunter: An Proud hero of the world and has been well known for the pass two mouths as his reputation grows so does his fighting style color fighting.

Straw Hat Pirates: Who they help people where ever they go even if they don't always try too. And Sometimes they save the day by just beating up the bad guys.

These fighters and heroes have been helping and stopping crime where ever they can. Along with the 49 fighters and heroes about 13 heroes and fighters were doing well in this fight also. but the two mysterious ones that are a mystery are.

Blast Nova: He is part of an group called Ultimate Mega Heroes. Who got there reputation went up soaring when they were known about 20 days ago with 64 members, but only one has enter the tournament as he has taken out quite a few combatants.

Lib Cucor: Who has been playing it cool because every time they get near him or he attacks. Lib Cucor been wiping them out in one strike finding their weakness and pin point their weak points and personalities with them. For through out the entire battle he been toying with them like they were nothing, but toys ready to break.

* * *

Soon the battle was soon over as about 1:00 hour has pass and the bell rang.

"TIME."

"Well that it's folks that was the bell and now we will announce the 64 combatants as they are selected. Now we turned to Rise Kujikawa to announce the second round fighters and heroes." Khan Martins said. As the crowd cheered for excitement.

"And now here are the final combatants." Rise Kujilkawa announced.

Jexi the Hunter

Tony Tony Chopper

Teddie

Nami

Kim Possible

Sanji

Kanji Tatsumi

Franky

Cyborg

Nico Robin

Naoto Shirogane

Cloud

Leon

Yuffie

Yosuke Hanamura

Raphael

Jake Long

Danny Phantom

Raimundo

Clay

Donatello

Tak

Jimmy Neutron

Raven

XJ9

Stitch

Tifa

Yukiko Amagi

Captain Justice

Starfire

Aerith

Merlin

Luffy

Zoro

Usopp

Brook

Robin

Beast Boy

Ronald Stoppable

Omi

Kimiko

Timmy Turner

Leonardo

Michalangelo

Yu Narukami

Chie Satonaka

Auron

Cid

Blast Nova

Grava Magnet

Lady gunner

Mega Power

Elemental Fireman

Elemental Ice Woman

Elemental Water Woman

Elemental Earthman

Elemental Windman

Elemental Lightning girl

Elemental Thunderman

Elemental Darkman

Elemental Light Woman

Titan

Overlord

Lib Cucor

"Well there you have it that's all the combatants for you and now the combatants from the first round and second round in blue arena can watch the battle take place in red arena by choice and now we will take a break and see you tomorrow." Rise Kujikawa shouted through the microphone as the crowd cheered waiting for the excitement that is yet to come.

* * *

**Please review your thoughts or concerns about this chapter and sorry if I got the info on these series wrong I just haven't seen them in a long time. Thank you for enjoying the chapter and story as this battle will now take place in Red Arena AKA Jexi's Arena.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yep Folks this is an special world where the other series combine into one world with an special Tournament made by Jexi the Hunter and me(20913). So if you haven't read the Jexi's travel Remix then you miss half of the showdown. And now enjoy the amazing battles as we begin the combat fight scenes.**

**Also I'm putting this out sooner then planned so think of it as an future fight and past fight to see in Red Arena first then Blue Arena second. So read Jexi's Travels first before you read OPTUAR on the tournament arc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, American Dragon, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Fairly Odd Parents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Tak and the power of Juju, Teen Titan, TMNT 2012 series, Xiaolin Showdown, Persona 4, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and on Deck, That's so Raven, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Lilo and Stitch or anything except OC's.**

* * *

Soon everyone went from Red Arena to Blue Arena and are about to watch the battle arena begin.

**Blue Arena Round 2:**

**Will begin soon**

In the back stage all the fighters and heroes are getting ready for the fight of their life time. With the now four Straw Hats( Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Brook they were waiting for the battle to start at least the three are.

"This is so Cool. I can't wait for the battles to start." Luffy said excited.

"Hold on Luffy. This isn't a regular fight this is an tournament so we must follow the rules here." Zoro explained.

"Easy for you to say your not the first one to go." Usopp said.

"I'm shaking to the bone having this gut feeling this is going to be exciting. But I don't have guts just bones Yohohoho Skull Joke." Brook said.

Suddenly Luffy felt something and saw only Lib Cucor walk by. He has an fancy white-suit had sleeves rolled up, white leather shoes, black tie, an handkerchief in the breast pocket, large white top hat with an black sepia band, and a white mask as an leopard mask covering his whole face.

They stared into each others eyes and for an moment Luffy thought he knew him from somewhere, but couldn't place it. Zoro shook him to wake Luffy up from his trace.

"Luffy the match is about to start." Zoro said as they left to watch Usopp's fight Luffy look back only to see he's not there anymore.

* * *

**Combat Fight 1**

**Usopp vs Ronald Stoppable**

Usopp and Ron are facing each other on each other corners as they watch and waited in anticipation for the battle to go. Then Khan Martin went to the battle stage and about to announce the two fighters then the rules and let the battle begin.

"In this corner we have the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates Usopp." Khan Martin shouted. As the crowd cheered for Usopp arrival.

"And in this corner we have the side kick of the an famous hero Kim Possible, Ronald Stoppable." Khan Martin shouted as the crowd cheered for Ron arrival as well.

"Okay you two I want an good clean fight and whatever you use will be part of the battle for now on. Other then that we'll begin the fight." Soon the fight went to the countdown as they join in with Khan Martin.

**3...2...1...FIGHT**

Usopp and Ron stared at each other until one had spoken to another.

"So we end up first huh." Ron said.

"Yeah go figure. Well let's give these people a show they'll never forget then." Usopp said.

"Yea Your right well don't hold back then." Ron said getting in his battle position.

"Yep you too." Usopp replied as he got his slingshot out in his fighting stance. Soon Ron went and done some weird moves that seem strange even to Usopp.

"Eh what you doing." Usopp asked.

"Um I'm fighting you like I always fight the bad guys." Ron said.

"Ah I see in that case I'll fight like I always fight too." Usopp said. Then Usopp aim his slingshot at Ron and was ready to fire.

**Hissatsu Exploding star**

Ron saw Usopp shot, but didn't dodge in time as it hit the ball exploded blowing Ron away. Ron was okay, but in pain a bit.

"Ow what was that it exploded?" Ron asked surprise that attack would explode.

"Sorry it's just the way I fight by building stuff and gadgets to help me fight better." Usopp said.

"Wait you made that ball thing. Whoa that's cool you'll have to show me that sometime." Ron asked.

"Yeah I will, but right now we have an fight to finish." Usopp said.

"Yeah let's do this I'm ready now." Ron replied as the fight then continued. So Ron took it another approach this time.

"Since your sniper with tricks I'll fight you head on." Ron said.

Usopp wasn't expecting that so pulled out an hand size ball and slam it into the ground creating smoke.

"(Cough) Dang where did he go." Ron said.

**hissatu egg star**

The egg hit Ron's face and it smelled bad.

"Ew what is this rotten eggs." Ron asked.

**Hissatu special tobacco sauce**

Soon Ron was engulf with an hot sensation and was burning.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH WATER I NEED WATER." Ron shouted with an burned mouth.

"Sorry, but I need to finish this." Usopp said.

**Usopp hammer**

Usopp bashed on his head and Ron fell flat just in time for the smoke to clear away, but.

"Hey what kind of attack is that?" Ron almost yelled.

**Usopp Hammer**

**Usopp Hammer**

**Usopp Hammer**

**Usopp Hammer**

**Usopp Hammer**

**Usopp Hammer**

**Usopp Hammer**

**Usopp Hammer**

**Rubber band of Doom(snap)**

**Usopp Hammer**

**Usopp Hammer **

**Usopp Hammer**

**UUUUSSSSOOOOPPPPPPPPPP HHHHHAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEERRRRRRRR**

Soon Ron was knock out with lumps on his head and Khan Martin went to the stage.

"Ah the winner is Usopp." The Crowd cheered for Usopp as he won the first round.

* * *

Usopp went to the back stage where Luffy, Zoro, and Brook were waiting for him.

"Usopp you did it." Luffy said.

"Not bad for the first quarter." Zoro agreed.

"Usopp-san you were great out their and now we shall try our best as well." Brook said. Soon Blast Nova took the stage. He had an modern armor on his entire body, with an 4 pointed star that are yellow on his face helmet with the eyes above the star to see, an 8 pointed stars on his shoulders that are red, the Armor was colored mix of orange and yellowish, with an dark red cape.

He look towards the Straw Hats and said.

"Humph very in impressive for an pirate. Must be a disgrace to have pirates joining this tournament that only real fighters and heroes can show their true skills." Blast Nova said.

"What was that." Zoro asked demandingly with an glare.

"I find pirates that join the tournament meant for fighters and heroes are an dishonored us with your presence. for you will find that your kind is not welcome here sooner or later." Blast Nova said as he walk towards the stage Luffy had his hands in an balled fist as he knew they weren't going to get along.

"Dude that was harsh." Someone said as they turned to see Beast Boy and Robin walk to them.

"Oh no It's alright this is nothing. Besides at least I made it the first round." Usopp said.

"Yeah you got lucky that's all." Robin said as Usopp sweat drop by this.

"So your the Straw Hats nice to meet you and thanks for the assist on those black creatures." Robin said.

"No problem so your up." Luffy asked.

"I am well it's nice meeting with you hope to see you in the finals." Robin said.

"Yeah you bet." Luffy said smiling as Robin walk towards the stage and went to fight his battle.

* * *

**Combat fight 2**

**blast Nova vs Robin**

Khan did the same thing as he announce the fighters for the second fight to begin. Before that Robin stared at Blast Nova while wondering who this guy really is.

"Robin of the Teen Titans it's an honor." Blast Nova gracefully said.

"I don't think it's the same for me though." Robin said.

"Is that so what a shame and here I thought we could be friends." Blast Nova said.

"I wouldn't be friends with someone who is to proud of himself all the time." Robin replied.

"Really then I best take you out sooner cause now. This made things a lot more easier." Soon Khan Martin was giving the count down.

**3...2...1...FIGHT**

**Nova beam**

Robin dodge in time, but it followed him like the beam bent towards a different direction and hit Robin. Robin tried to get up, but Blast Nova went so quick that his hand was right in his face.

**Blast bomb**

BOOM

An big explosion went off as Robin was blasted completely unprepared or was he? Suddenly their was an ticking sound only to find explosions were right where Robin was standing. Robin took the offensive and attack with his Martial Arts skills, but every kick and punch was proving useless as he was only hurting himself(literally) by the armor. Blast Nova was not impress as he was now about to end it.

**Nova flick**

All it took was one flick of his two fingers right to his forehead and he sent Robin flying into the wall hard. Robin got out of the wall wobbling then fell to the ground out cold. The Audience was shock and surprise at the power of Blast Nova. But cheered never the less.

"Wow I hope he's okay, but the Winner is Blast Nova." Khan Martin said.

* * *

Beast Boy ran up towards the stage as the other four Straw Hats as well. Once their they make sure he's okay and pick him up to the back stage gently. once in the back stage Beast Boy was trying to get Robin up.

"Robin get up say something. Ah man It's no use Robin's out cold." Beast Boy said worried. Luffy look back as did Zoro towards Blast Nova who walk off the stage letting the other fights on.

"That Blast guy really ticks me off." Luffy said in anger.

"Don't worry we'll get him some point." Zoro said as he was now eager to fight this guy.

* * *

**Please review your thought or concerns on this chapter or story. And thank you for enjoying the exciting tournament that is happening now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece, Kingdom hearts, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, American Dragon, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Fairly Odd Parents, The Adventuress of Jimmy Neutron, Tak and the power of Juju, Teen Titans, TMNT 2012 series, Xiaolin Showdown, Persona 4, The Suite life of Zack and Cody, and on deck, That's so Raven, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Lilo and Stitch.**

* * *

**Blue Arena Round 2: Winners**

**Usopp and Blast Nova**

"We're back people and are ready for some action. For Combat Fight 3 will begin soon with Thunderman vs Brook. This should be interesting I think." Khan Martin sound worried for Brook.

* * *

With the audience we go to some certain people in the audience along with their friends are talking about the latest fight that happen.

"Oh man did you see that. Those moves are awesome when Blast Nova did those moves and some of this on Robin." Zack said.

"I did, but did it seem that he was being a bit harsh on the fight." Cody asked.

"Yeah well that's what happens in fights sometimes it gets a little to rough even it's just for fun." Carey said.

"Which is why you should be careful when you get involve in an fight. Especially when in day to day bases." Mr. Moseby said.

"I don't get though about how he did that with his hands and moving so fast." London Tipton question.

"It's complicated." Cody said.

"oh man it's Elemental thunderman I can't wait to see him in action." Zack said in anticipation.

"It's not gonna be much a fight since we have an skeleton guy with an afro coming up next." Cody said as little they know it was Brook of the Straw Hats who was next in line.

* * *

**Combat fight 3**

**Thunderman vs Brook**

Khan explain the rules and introduce them to the crowd as they enter the battle arena.

"Yohohohoho This is so exciting I got chills up my spine. Although I'm nothing, but bones anyhow Yohohohoho Skull Joke." Brook said.

As for Thunderman he was about 18. But his body was made of pure thunder color of Light-blue. He had white eyes, spikey hair, had an slim yet body with some muscle, carries an big axe about 7"6' feet tall with his body about 6"9' feet tall.

Brook got out his cane sword and was ready for a fight of his life.

**3...2...1...FIGHT**

Brook charge at Thunderman, but dodge by jumping high towards the ceiling flip around so he can land his feet on the ceiling and push back down toward Brook.

**thunder torpedo**

Brook jump in time to dodge the attack, but got electrified by some of the blast. Brook manage to land on his feet even when electrified however thunderman didn't stop there as he jump and was about to attack Brook with his big axe. Brook jump forward under thunderman in time to avoid the attack, but still got electrified a bit. Brook realized by now that even iff he attack he be electrified by him. When Thunderman got up he turned around and said.

"Give it up Skeleton I don't want to hurt you in this fight." Thunderman said.

"Ah so it seems, but I want to win this fight not just because I have to, but because I want to so as a proud member of the Straw Hat Pirates so I will defeat you." Brook said.

"Very well I accept your challenge prepared to be defeated." Thunderman then swung his axe create an thunder wave in air. Brook charge and jump over the wave in time too avoid the attack.

SLASH

But Brook was cut by the axe that turned into thunder and phase through him leaving an electrocuted body like stated. Lucky Brook survive the attack, but is laying down on the ground.

"I knew this would happen, but you didn't listen. Sorry it would end like this Brook the skeleton." Just as he said that and turned around Thunderman heard something only to see behind him was Brook standing up again and was quite surprise about it.

"So you stand. Sorry for this then, but I will not lose either." Thunderman said.

**zeus thunder strike**

Brook was stuck down by an thunder storm above him that somehow went through the ceiling and strike him down. Thunderman thought it was over, but saw Brook still standing as Brook did something unexpected.

**Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri thunder la boom**

Brook went so quick that the attack it self was like a thunder attack itself, but when Brook finish his attack Thunderman was sent back in a booming effect creating a hole in the wall and towards outside. Thunderman was shock the least when he got up as are the audience was as well. But never the least they cheered for Brook as he put his cane sword away.

"Wow what an shocking turn of events. Leaving an unexpected winner Brook." Khan Martins shouted as the crowd cheered for Brook.

"Yohohohoho thank you, you are to kind I could cry my eyes out. But I don't have eyes Yohohohohoho Skull Joke." Brook Brook went to the back stage, but not without a bow as he left walking letting the crowd know he's okay.

* * *

In the back stage Brook was greeted by Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp as they congratulated him.

"Wow that we so cool Brook how did you do that." Luffy asked wanting to know.

"Well I remembered that when we were fighting Oars Me, Usopp-san, Nami-san and Robin-san did an attack that was like lightning. So I used that against him by channeling the thunder attack into my body then attack him with his own and my attack." Brook said.

"Oh yeah I remembered you did that so how are you now that is over." Usopp asked.

"Yohohoho I feel great and electrified." Brook shouted.

"Hey Skeleton." The four Straw Hats turned to see Thunderman there standing then offered a hand.

"You did great out there more then I expected." Thunderman said. Brook was unsure if he should shake his hand that's made of thunder, but done so anyway as Brook wasn't shock by the electricity this time.

"Ah you did great as well out there. For a second I thought I was done for." Brook admitted.

"I think we both know that you were prepared for that attack never the less." Thunderman said.

"Ah, but brother could have won that fight." Someone said. Soon the four Straw Hats meet the elementals all in different forms.

Lightning Girl had an yellowish color body with sparks coming out of her body, a pony tail for her hair, her eyes are white as well, carries an metal bo staff the same size as her, she's about 4"2' and looks to be about 13 or 14. Lightning girl is also related to Thunderman since they are brother and sister.

Fireman was in blaze of fire on his body, with an flaming hair, eyes are white as well, carries an dual katana, He's about 5"7' and looks about 17.

Windman his full body is made of wind with swirls showing inside his body from the constant wind blowing towards him or out of him, has white eyes, carries eight daggers somewhere in his body, He's about 6"2' and looks about 19.

Water Woman her body in made of pure crystal clear water, has white eyes, carries a trident, is about 5"11' and looks about 20. Water Woman is related to Ice Woman as sister and sister.

Ice Woman her body is made of pure Ice with medium blue, white eyes, carries a spear, is about 5"11' and looks about 20. Ice Woman is related to Water Woman as sister and sister.

Earthman has a body of rock and stone with grey color, has muscles from arms to legs, white eyes, carries a heavy hammer, is about 7"10' and looks about 21.

Darkman is all black with mist coming out of his body, white eyes, is about 6"7' and looks about 22.

Light Woman is all white as snow with white steam coming out of her body, white eyes, is about 6"7' and looks about 23.

The elementals are humanoids that came from the world called Mother world(**instead of nature it's world**). From there all of nature is pure and unpolluted by any toxic waste. It's protect by the group called Elementals they protect mother nature and all that live in it's nature preserve. When they heard about other planets having trouble or don't care about it's nature so the Elementals split into different groups through out the universe. Which lead them to Earth as one of it's bigger problems for as long nature exist they will protect it all. So for now there on Earth as 9 members. Right now they are about to introduce themselves to the four Straw Hats right now.

"Man I never thought that skeleton would beat an elemental. Then again Thunderman was probably taking it easy on you." Fireman said.

"So brother could've won that match if he tried." Lightning Girl asked.

"I could've, but I was still shock by his performance. Which is why I need to get stronger next time we face each other again." Thunderman said.

"Ah yes maybe we can fight again someday." Brook said.

"For now though it's my turn against this Auron guy." Fireman said.

"Well then here I am." Said Auron as he approached the group behind them with the determination look to win.

"So you ready then." Fireman asked.

"Yeah let's get on the battle going." Auron said.

* * *

Soon the two went to the stage as they walk on the arena Khan Martin announce there arrival and there names as they count down.

**combat fight 4**

**Auron vs Fireman**

**3...2...1.. FIGHT**

Fireman and Auron both strike at the same time trying to strike the other down. But the strikes were so powerful that an gust of air and fire spread. Soon both of them had been fighting each other with skilled swordsman Auron tried to cut Fireman head, but was block by a katana then Fireman tried to cut Auron's head however Auron dodge and swung to strike back they been at it neck and neck, swing to swing, left to right there was no stopping them for this could go on for hours.

* * *

Meanwhile Lib Cucor was doing nothing, but watching the fight from a different place until someone came to him name Blast Nova as he wanted to know why he was all alone.

"Hello fighter I was wondering where you were." Blast Nova said, but Lib Cucor said nothing.

"I was wondering about you and why your by yourself." He asked. Lib Cucor said nothing again as Blast Nova was now being inpatient.

"Tell me who are you exactly cause once we fight I like to..." Blast Nova never finish his sentence as he saw Lib Cucor in front of him in less then a second without noticing it. Under the helmet he was surprise by this as no one has ever surprise him before till now. As Lib Cucor walked away leaving him in thought.

* * *

Auron and Fireman were evenly match in skills and combat so even with some advantages they can't out due the other. So with one more swing from the both of them they are about to make the final blow until Fireman did something and ended it with him victorious leaving Auron down on his knees holding his sword.

"Wow what a battle the winner of this fight in a blazing combat is Fireman." Khan Martin said as the crowd cheered for him and Auron as Fireman help Auron got up and walk to the back stage as good sportsmanship.

* * *

**Please Review you thoughts and concerns on this chapter or story as you enjoy this exciting adventure. And yes this been short, but with good reason the battle will be short for round 2, but as we move to the next rounds we'll get to see more longer fights as we move along.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello your probably wondering why theirs no list on the profile or on the chapter? Well because for this time I like to keep things a surprise Although I still will keep the requested worlds or series that everyone gave to me. I'm just adding a few of my own first on the list so be either prepared, amazed or unexpected surprised by the new list with the odd list combined cause now I'm going to take things to the next level.**

**Also the chapters will take longer now that Sonic story and Transformers Story has been decided. So expect chapters from them soon or later. **

**I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, American Dragon, My life as a teenage Robot, Fairly odd parents, The adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Tak and the power of Juju, Teen Titans, TMNT 2012 Series, Xiaolin Showdown, Persona 4, The suite Life of Zack and Cody, and on Deck, That's so Raven, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Lilo and Stitch.**

* * *

**Blue Arena Round 2: Winners **

**Usopp, Blast Nova, Brook, and Fireman**

"Welcome back folks before we begin we're having a special round of an all eight person battle royal. In this special round we're having eight combatants go against each other until only four people are left even if there are only 3-1 combatants we still need 4 combatants to make it to the next round. Once that is done then they move to the next round for surviving the eight person battle royal." Khan Martin said.

* * *

With the audience we go to family and friends to see what they have to say.

"Whoa an eight person battle royal this is gonna be great." Cory said.

"I know right this is probably the best part of the tournament you never know what's going to happen right." Edward said.

"Now boys this is fun an all, but remember you can't fight in real life situation." Tanya said.

"Tanya is right and Cory listen to your mother she knows what she's talking about. But other then that this is so cool." Victor said.

Chelsea and Raven rolled there eyes as they figured he would join them.

"So Chelsea who you think is going to win." Raven asked.

"Hmm I don't know I haven't been in the Red Arena so I can't say yet." Chelsea said.

"Yeah I guess your right then we'll just..." Suddenly Raven started to have an vision of some sorts.

* * *

_Raven's vision_

_All seven combatants were laying on the ground while one figure was standing in an dark figure._

* * *

Raven went back to reality and found it was the worst vision she ever got.

"Raven what's wrong." Chelsea asked.

"I think something bad is about to happen in this tournament." Raven said.

* * *

"Alright folks we have our eight combatants since it's a special eight person battle royal I will announce the combatants in order." Khan Martin said. As the crowd cheered can't wait for the battle to start.

"The first three is the members of the elementals and protector of nature Windman, Water Woman, and Lightning Girl."

"And the next one is an member of an group of ninja's they are mean, but friendly turtle also an leader of the group Leonardo."

"Next is an member of The Crusaders of Light and your personal heroes of the world give it up for Yu Narukami." That time the crowd roar so loud they the Blue Arena you would hurt your ears.

"Then we have someone from the is part of an group called HBRC give it for Cid."

"Next up is a fighter out of this world and under this world. Who used to be an evil villain know as the Under Lord of the Underworld, Netherworld, or as every in this world know it Hell. He used to rule the thousands of galaxy's with 200 trillion elite Demons troops under his rule, But now is an hero of this worlds thanks to an group that was created by different heroes all over the world called hero's call that defeat him and now has change his ways using his powers and army of demons for good rise for the protector of the many galaxy's OVERLORD."

Overlord is an tall man about 14" 2', has brown reddish tan skin, An well built up body, Shirtless, has a black belt with green pants, no shoes, has jet black hair that reaches to his neck, and swirl black eyes. He masters the skills of many techniques of many fighting styles from other worlds and galaxy's soon he has and has lived about as long as the universe has been created.

"Finally our last combatant is an swordsman who practices the three sword style and is first mate of the group of the Straw Hats give a roll applause for Zoro."

As He was announcing the combatants they were cheering for them for each and every one while they were being announced.

"Okay you know the rules from the previous battles so let's get ready to rumble." Khan Martin said.

**Combat Fight 5: Special Fight 1**

**Windman vs Yu Narukami vs Lightning Girl vs Cid vs Water Woman vs Overlord vs Leonardo vs Zoro**

**3...2...1...FIGHT**

Overlord suddenly disappeared and went towards Water Woman just as Water Woman was about to attack Yu Narukami, but instead attack Cid making him go slamming towards the wall. Cid was out cold leaving three more to go.

**8-7 combatants; Cid out**

Lightning girl went towards with her Metal Bo staff at Yu Narukami as he block the incoming attack with his sword as they then continue to swing there blows left and right.

Leonardo swung his katanas at Zoro while Zoro block Leonardo's katanas with his katanas. Both are at an deadlock, but Zoro was stronger and pushed Leonardo away.

**Hyo Kin Dama **

Zoro starts to spins then he spins around in an fast motion that is so fast it looks like an tornado. Leonardo recovered in time only to force himself to block the attack once the attack came Leonardo was holding at first, but only for an 2 seconds as he was sent flying into the wall. Leonardo got up in time for Zoro waiting for him to fight. As they did once more.

Overlord wasn't in a real jam in fact he was just fooling around with the two elementals. Water Woman and Windman tried to take this guy down with punches, kicks, and weapons only for them to be beaten down by with an power called **Life force** **Energy will.**

* * *

_Overlord Main Power: Life Force Energy Will_

_1. It's an power to control life force energy to bend it to the wielders will. To attain this power it takes about 300 yrs. of training with no sleep, eat, drink, or any break nor activity to attain this power. In other words you must meditate for about 300 hundreds with no rest or interfere of any kind._

_2. Life force energy has the ability to control peoples life force energy, but only if there will is to weak against the wielder. When mastered the 300 meditation you can control the life force of all living and none living things as long as there is an will within an life force or not an life force they can be controlled. Same can be comply with as long as there is an life force they can be control with or without an will of there own._

_This is Overlords Main Power and an dangerous one indeed._

* * *

Overlord then toss them while standing with his armed crossed sending Water Woman and Windman into the ground. Windman didn't give up as he threw his daggers at him only to be stop in midair and pointed towards Zoro and Leonardo.

Zoro and Leonardo saw this and block the attacking daggers only for Windman, Leonardo and Zoro to be sent sent down. But Zoro was getting up in an second Overlord tried to force Zoro down, but Zoro's will and Pride didn't let him bow down to power. With an roar Zoro then got up and charged at Overlord with such force ready to finish the battle only for the bell to ring.

"Alright folks there you have it the 4 winners of this battle with an amazing comeback is Yu Narukami, Lightning Girl, Overlord and Zoro which I have to say was awesome the way he got up and charge at Overlord like that give it up for the 4 winners of the special eight person battle royal." Khan Martin said. The crowd cheered for them as they are in excitement for more and more of this action back battles.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the chapter and story please review your thoughts and concerns about this chapter on anything. And sorry for not being to quick on the chapters I have no excuse I been lazy and things were keeping me busy with the holidays coming this mouth and the next mouth so I will try to keep making more chapters for these up coming holidays. Also What do you think about this chapter like the eight person battle Royal? If you do just know there is more on the way, but not too many we don't want the tournament to end so quickly so thanks for reading and enjoying this exciting chapter and story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, American Dragon, My Life as a teenage Robot, Fairly odd Parents, The Adventure of Jimmy Neutron. Tak and the power of Juju, Teen Titans, TMNT 2012 series, Xiaolin Showdown, Persona 4, The Suite life of Zack and Cody, and on Deck, That's so Raven, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly Place, Lilo and Stitch.**

* * *

**Blue Arena Round 2 Winners:**

**Usopp, Blast Nova, Brook, Fireman, Yu Narukami, Lighting girl, Overlord, and Zoro**

Alright Folks after an amazing battle from the eight person battle royal. We now go to our normal battle routine. So next up is Light Woman vs Luffy which I can't wait since the Straw hats have proven they can fight the heroes like pros we'll have to see how this plays." Khan Martin said.

**Combat fight 6**

**Light Woman vs Luffy**

**Will soon begin**

* * *

In the back stage Luffy, Usopp, and Brook greeted Zoro congratulated him on his win.

"Yea Zoro you did it." Luffy shouted.

"Yohohohoho Zoro-san you were great out their." Brook compliment.

"Yeah although I could have done better myself out there." Usopp said.

Zoro look at them and smirk. "Heh well if it was one to seven I could have won. Although that Overlord guy he was a strong one."

"You could say that." Said Someone. The Straw Hats turned to see Yu Narukami, Lightning girl, Cid, Windman, Leonardo, and Water Woman.

"You are quite impressive out there Zoro. I hope you and I can train together as one leader to another." Leonardo said.

"Actually I not the captain of this crew" Zoro said, "Luffy is the captain I just the first mate." As Zoro said this Luffy was picking his nose. Which got everyone all the 27 fighters and heroes attention hearing this.

"Hahahahaha that's a good one seriously who's your captain then." Lightning girl asked and without hesitation the three Straw Hats pointed at Luffy for they are serious. Everyone in the back stage was like in shock or in surprise cause they never would have thought a guy who acts like a kid is their captain.

"Your serious then your telling me your following an kid who's been acting like an child in the back stage is your captain?!" Windman asked and the three nodded.

"Then by Mother nature help your poor souls." Water Woman said.

"Don't worry once he gets serious you'll find there's more to him then meets then what you say." Zoro said.

"Then I would like to see that myself." Said Light Woman as she floats towards them. about all of them are phased by the beauty of the light and it's warmth only Luffy, Zoro, Lib Cucor, and Blast Nova were not effected by the presence of her light.

"Hi I'm Elemental Light Woman, I'm the leader of the elementals." Light Woman always speaking in an soft tone. She was offering a handshake and Luffy shake her hand with an smile neither the less.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy I'm going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy said Proudly. Everyone heard that in the back stage wondering why he wants to be King of the Pirates either curious, interested, or just wanting to know the answer.

"Well it's good to meet you and good luck in your goal." She said, " I believe it's our turn to fight so are you ready?" Luffy smirk while pounding his fists.

"Heh you bet." Luffy said. Soon both combatants went towards the stage as they were preparing for battle.

* * *

With the Audience we go to an famous rock star with family and friends.

"Oh man this is way better then some random brawls." Jackson said.

"For once I agree with you, but my money on the Blast Nova since he was the only one that look like he was cooler then any heroes around plus he's an actual hero not an fighter." Rico said.

"Oh you just love the bad ones don't you." Robby said.

"Please it's like his thing and for him to like Blast Nova that means bad news." Lilly said.

"I know what you mean, but I can't shake this feeling that there's something bad about to happen soon." Miley said.

"Relax nothing is going to happen I mean Blast Nova one thing what could possible be worst then him." Oliver assured Miley.

* * *

Luffy and Light Woman went to the stage as they were preparing for their fight. As Khan Martin announce them from appearing Luffy and Light woman had a brief chat.

"Don't hold back." Light Woman asked.

"I won't." Luffy said.

**3...2...1... FIGHT**

Luffy charged at Light Woman with quick speed that it caught her in surprise.

**gomu gomu no bullet**

Luffy barely hit her as Light Woman stands their being phased through like a ghost. Luffy was caught in surprise this time as she smiled softly.

"My turn." Light Woman grab Luffy only for Light Woman to toss him to the other side. Luffy flip to recover himself as she put both hands nearly close together to create a sphere.

**Light Sphere: Radiated Light Blast**

Luffy saw a blinding light coming his way as he jump to the side avoiding the attack. Luffy saw the blast that made a hole in the wall. But turned to face her and attack.

**gomu gomu no gatling**

Light Woman simply stands there as the punches phases through her. Suddenly she grab both of his arms and swings his body around as he was toss like an rag doll until he was slammed into a wall. smoke was covering the place. Light Woman and everyone thought she would have won anyway from the battle until.

ZOOM

POW

"Ugh." Light Woman was caught by an pain on the back and surprise attack as she was sent to the wall. But Light Woman stop herself from crashing as she turned around finding Luffy in an different state.

**gear second**

She was curious was to what he done to himself until he had his fist back and his palm pointing at her.

**gomu gomu no**

She waited until he attack, but didn't expect him to vanish and reappear in front of her.

**jet pistol**

She couldn't let her powers work in time as the attack this time hit her directly at her chest. And this time crashed into the wall as Light Woman got up she didn't see him only for Luffy to punch her face on the side and rolling across the floor. Luffy zoom towards Light Woman and punch her gut as she couldn't defend herself in time.

**Jet Stamp**

**Jet whip**

Everyone was shock to see her being beaten by an rubber man that suddenly gain the speed and power. And as for the back stage they were quite as surprise as the rest of them. Soon Luffy was about to finish it when Light Woman pointed her palm at him firing an blast of light only to miss. Luffy was standing their for a moment then shot his arms back far enough then charge at her for the final blow.

**gomu gomu no **

Light Woman was to weak at her state as she was about to brace for impact.

**Jet bazooka**

There was an booming sound, but it didn't hit her instead Luffy hit the wall as there was a hole in the wall. Light Woman saw a hand and saw Luffy was offering her his hand.

"You fought well I like to fight again someday." Luffy said as he smiled. Light Woman was confused at first then realize he was offering help to her. As she got up Light Woman resign as she gave up on her match knowing she was no match for him. The crowd cheered even though she resign it was a good match neither the less.

"I underestimated you Monkey D. Luffy." Light Woman said.

"Don't worry maybe next time when we fight we'll see got stronger in our next fight." Luffy said.

"Yeah I like that." She said as they walk back stage to let the next fighter and heroes up next.

**Combat Fight 7**

**Darkman vs Michelangelo**

**Will begin soon**

* * *

Luffy was greeted by his three crewmen as they congratulate him on his battle.

"Luffy you had me worried there." Usopp said.

"I was like jaw dropping when you almost lost out there." Brook said.

"I knew he when or else I get a new captain." Zoro said.

"Dude that was awesome out there." Said Michelangelo who is with Leonardo as they walk up to them.

"Man when you did that it like WOW and you like ZOOM and then like POW ah man you were all over the place." Michelangelo said.

"Shihehe Yeah that is pretty awesome right." Luffy and Michelangelo then talk a bit until Leonardo reminded him that it's his turn.

"Oh right well watch me dudes for I got this in the bag." He said. As Darkman walk by them staring at Luffy now wanting to defeat him.

* * *

Michelangelo and Darkman are now on the stage as Khan Martin announce their arrival they stared for a bit until.

**3...2...1...FIGHT**

* * *

**5 SECONDS LATER**

Michelangelo was knock out with lumps on his head in 5 seconds which was embarrassing.

In the back stage the four Straw hats and Leonardo had there jaws drop to the ground with there eyes wide as dinner plates.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH THAT DIDN'T EVEN LAST FOR 10 SECONDS." The five of them said.

"Uh Well that was awkward anyhow the winner is Darkman." Khan Martin said which the crowd still cheer half heartily since they expected an battle not an short win.

"Well their you have it folks and to let you know we have two battles 3 battles left including the eight person battle royal so stay tune as we see you sometime for the next battle." Khan Martin said as he waves to the crowd and signs out.

* * *

**Well there you have it sorry the second battle with Darkman and Michelangelo wasn't worth while, but the big battles are soon are on the way. Thanks for enjoying the chapter and story please review your thoughts and feelings on this chapter as you read it. And for those who want to know how many worlds I'm using in this story I'm answering that now I'm using 100 worlds AKA series for this crossover so if you got any ideas please share I still have the previous list from the last story and will use them. I'm just using my own list for right now so if you have any questions about it please feel free to ask. Thanks again for reading and supporting the story then enjoy your day.**


End file.
